Be Still My Heart
by TeeterTotter
Summary: Roxas experiences just why everyone's so into vampires... One-shot-turned-story?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Roxas, or Axel, or vampires.

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, not-too-graphic smut, basically. PWP, at the moment.

**Notes and such:** So I saw a video on the tubes, of Axel/Roxas vampirey-ness, and I really wanted to write about that. I didn't mean for _this_ to come out of it, but it did, so there's nothing I can do about it! The thought of Axel being a vampire just makes my stomach tingle in all the right ways. ; ) Does anyone else have that feeling? Well, I didn't mean to write anything sexual at all (This is the naughtiest thing I've ever written!), and if it's horrible, I apologize! And sorry it's so short; this was all I could come up with, without turning it into a full-fledged _story_ with chapters and whatnot. Haha, enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

Roxas now understood firsthand why so many books had glorified the art of vampires feeding off of their prey. For the vampire, it was more like an act of hunger, a way to keep their already immortal lifespan healthy and powerful. But for the one being fed on, well, it was the most sensual and erotic feeling one could imagine.

It hurt, but it hurt _so good._

Almost better than anything he had experienced, Roxas had absolutely no control over his body as he surrendered to the intense pleasure coursing through his body. It was making his heart pump so fast, he was afraid it would just hop out of his chest of its own accord. Little to say, this pleased the vampire immensely. The blood which so dutifully swam through his veins and twisted its way around his heart increased its now-erratic flow, bringing with it a satisfied sigh of content that blew across his neck and sent him on a path of pure bliss.

This would be his undoing, he was sure of it. If he managed to live past this experience, he was sure that he would die from the sheer lack of this feeling in his life. He _needed_ this. This presence and existence should be his, and no one else's.

In the most masochistic way, he wanted the vampire to bite him again, over and over. To bring about that painfully intense delight was something he was sure only the Gods could do. This was the only person he ever wanted to worship, from now on. To think he had ever considered believing in another party was such a silly idea that he almost felt the need to laugh.

But it was considerably lower on his list of things he needed to do. His top priority at the moment, was filling this ache—_this desire_—that was cumulating in his lower belly, swimming around like a warm lava that needed to satisfy its hunger for destruction.

He pushed against the thin, pale body wrapped so tightly around his, a feat he was absolutely positive would not have been possible without the other's allowance, and stared up at the vampire.

The glowing green eyes were so bright and clear that Roxas was sure if he tried to dip his fingers into the seemingly liquid substance, they'd return coated in a color that so purely ethereal and beautiful. There was no color in the world that could compare to this vampire's eyes, a fact he was willing to bet his life on.

A dark pink tongue inched its way out and slid across those plump lips, entrancing Roxas as they did little to no good cleaning up the remnants of their feeding session, the thick red blood smearing across those heavenly lips. He wanted to lick them. His body craved more contact, his fingers itching to thread themselves through those vibrant red locks that gave the man such a unique look.

He was so fucking sexy, and Roxas intended to show him just how much.

Doing exactly as he pleased, Roxas wove his short but determined fingers inelegantly into the colored tresses, massaging the vampire's scalp lightly as he just basked in the feel of those silken threads running along his skin. He had barely touched the man freely, before he felt like his body would combust.

His lips planted themselves roughly against the vampires before he really even know what he was doing. They gave him a warm chill, the heat from the blood that had been there only seconds before had already begun cooling. The cool lips were unresponsive, and he pressed harder, hoping for some sort of reaction. When there was none, Roxas released a frustrated sob. Perhaps the man just needed some more enticement.

Twisting his body around, he flattened himself against the taut one in front of him. His lips detached themselves from their former spot against those beautifully red lips of his vampire companion, and trailed down the white flesh of his neck. Fingers seeming to move of their own accord, they began unbuttoning the dark black dress shirt, revealing their wake a strip of smooth, cool skin that looked so inviting when Roxas pulled back to examine his work.

This man was a masterpiece, and Roxas was jealous of whoever got to bring this delectable piece of work to life.

_Or not, rather, since vampires are dead._

Pushing as hard as his strength against a vampire would let him, Roxas intended for him to sit on the bed, and the redhead complied, albeit precariously.

He couldn't have chosen a more perfect setting himself. His attacker, so beautiful in front of him, had brought him to this isolated room earlier. Roxas had been unconscious, but when he had awoken he was alone, and confused. Desperate to find out where he was and why, he had hastily rushed out of the bed, only to be held captive upon the time his feet had jumped to the ground, until now.

_Not that I really mind anymore,_ he thought.

Smirking down at the man, he slowly crawled on top of him, his pant-covered legs maneuvering themselves to straddle the vampire. He sat himself on the stiff lap, his arms swinging around the neck that now had little spots of his blood staining it from his adventurous lips only seconds ago.

Those jade hues were staring up at him bewildered, and Roxas took his time to admire the aristocratic features and bone structure of his face. He didn't have long, because he suddenly found himself with a mouthful of the man in front of him. In less than a second, those previously indifferent lips were sealed against his and Roxas couldn't fight it.

The dimmed heat that had settled in his stomach roared into a blazing fire as he felt that delicious tongue delve into his mouth expertly.

It was a coppery taste that intruded his mouth, but it couldn't have been more perfect at the time. It was him and this man mixed together in a taste that was so purely sexual, and he wanted more. His body seemed to take on a mind of its own, and Roxas involuntarily ground his hips forward.

Hands clung to his hips harshly, fingers digging into his skin, and Roxas knew he'd have bruises in the shape of those hands. But he didn't care.

For a moment, he got the sinking feeling that he had done something wrong when those fleshy lips stopped moving against him, and the vampire became still as a rock. Was he going to be pushed away?

He was about to apologize and beg, when the grip on his hips loosened fractionally, and the man thrust his lower body up at the same time he pushed Roxas down against him, causing a wonderful movement that caused a friction he could only have dreamed of.

The noise that wrenched itself out of his mouth was both embarrassing and undignified, but he couldn't have cared less. The man beneath him let out a low growl and continued to force the motion, before Roxas obeyed and began to grind his hips of his own free will. It was something he had never felt before, this incredible sensation that was overpowering him and making his vision hazy.

The vampire's lips were attached to his neck, and how long they'd been there, Roxas had no idea.

His skin tingled and he suddenly became hypersensitive to every little touch and graze of the redhead's fingers. They were cold, but nowhere near the iciness he had heard so much about.

Somehow, during his observation, he had lost his shirt and been flipped down onto the plush bed. It was soft and squishy beneath him, nothing at all like the God above him who was rocking against his body in the most delicious ways.

He knew vampires were fast. It was common knowledge that with their immortality and strength, they also inherited speed. He supposed that the fact he hadn't noticed his clothes quickly disappearing and changes in position was not due to his inattentiveness, but rather because of the vampire's desire to speed things along. The hurried movements of their hips seemed rough and quick, but to the man on top of him, the actions must have seemed agonizingly slow.

When that tongue met with his again, Roxas could once more taste the renewed blood of his neck. He could still feel the trickle of it as it slid down his neck and was probably staining the sheets. What color were they, anyways?

He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember a lot of things; little seemingly insignificant details were now eluding him.

Who was this man?

_He didn't say. We've never even spoken before._

What had he even been wearing earlier?

_Something white? Brown? Whatever it was, it's gone now._

He turned his head to the side to stare at his strewn clothes on the wooden floor. When had his pants made their way over there, too?

Long, cool fingers slid around an all-too-familiar body part down _there_, and that improper sound vocalized itself yet again. He was faintly aware of the loud gasping noises he made as those digits slowly slid up and down, applying pressure before easing off.

He had done this to himself before, but it had _never_ felt this amazing. The fact that nobody had ever touched him like this before didn't even register in his mind as a reason.

He screamed out when sharp teeth penetrated his neck again, in the same spot as before, and his body shuddered powerfully, a warm liquid pooling on his stomach. Little white specks fogged up his eyes, fading in and out as his chest heaved with his large gulps of air.

His body felt numb, and cold. Limbs like lead, he laid there unmoving, and barely noticed the quiet sucking noise he heard to his right.

What was going on?

He felt so light, but at the same time too heavy. And yet, strangely peaceful.

Was he dying?

_Probably. What a way to go out, though._

He couldn't even manage to form a smile at his morbid thoughts. If this was what he'd feel like for the rest of his existence, then bring it on. He could live—or die, rather—with this content all around him, filling his body and mind.

* * *

**Should I continue this? I stopped it there because I figured if I didn't want to keep on with it, it would just be a PWP. But if people are interested, I have ideas...**

**Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naminé, Roxas, Axel, or vampires. Though if I did, this would be what they would do...

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, sexual scenes, foul language.

**Notes and such:** Oh my GOODNESS!! I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews you sent my way! Thank you guys for all the support! I was so happy I updated super-quickly, and with a long chapter! Haha! This chapter is really long, though. I was going to include the last part of it in the next chapter, but I didn't want to have Roxas fainting at the end of BOTH chapters! So since you all pretty much wanted me to continue from that little sexual rendezvous between Axel and Roxas, this is what I cooked up! Nothing really happens, like in the last one until the end, but it starts off the story aspect of it. Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

"Roxas, honey, wake up."

Groaning at the voice that had awoken him from his dream—_such a good dream—_he peeked an eye open to see his mother frowning at him worriedly. He sat up in alarm, eyes wide as he watched her carefully. His mother never gave him that look unless something bad had happened, and she certainly never did it when waking him up. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her light brows furrowed curiously, and she hurriedly slapped her hand onto his forehead, holding it there as she checked his temperature. "You're not sick, are you? Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let you stay out all night with your friends! Birthday, or not, you should have been home by curfew! You know how dangerous it is at night, with all those burglaries."

Why would she think he was sick?

Petite arms were gesturing wildly in the air as his mother went off on another tangent, berating him for not being careful of rabid dogs or some sort. He shook his head, blond locks falling around his face and covering his eyes as his body shook with laughter.

"Mom, you're crazy." He announced once his laughter subsided.

She gave him a stern look, before her arms crossed in front of her chest and she huffed indignantly. "Well, some nerve you have young man, accusing your mother of such things!" Her charade fell quickly, however, and she gave into the laughter that took over. It didn't last long, and she sobered up, speaking quietly with a solemn face. "Honestly, Roxas. If you're sick, just let me know so we can get you all better. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be alright?" His mom was confusing him, and not making any sense.

"You've been asleep for a couple days, honey. We were getting very worried, but you would move around in your sleep, so we figured you were just really tired. What did you do the other night?" She was petting his head soothingly while Roxas was processing the information.

Was he really asleep for _days_? Sure, it was one of the most satisfying and peaceful sleeps he'd had in, well, ever, but surely it wasn't that long! Yesterday—_the other night, according to mom—_had been his birthday, so he went to celebrate with his group of friends, and then—

_Smirking down at the man, he slowly crawled on top of him, his pant-covered legs maneuvering themselves to straddle the vampire. He sat himself on the stiff lap, his arms swinging around the neck that now had little spots of his blood staining it from his adventurous lips only seconds ago._

"Shit," he muttered, a strangled noise emanating from his lips that were pulled so far back into a scowl that his jaw ached. His head pounded uncomfortably, and out of instinct his hands moved to apply pressure to his temples.

_What the fuck was that!?_

Shaking his head, now that the pain in his skull had eased a little, Roxas stared hollowly at his mother who looked on the verge of tears. "Mom, I'm fine. I just overexerted myself with the guys. We did a lot of racing and competitions. You know," he shrugged, "guy stuff."

To him, his voice sounded empty, as though he was horribly reciting a script like a bad actor. Why was he lying, anyways? It felt almost forced, like he had no control over what he said, the words just happened to come out of his mouth.

His mom didn't look the least bit believing, but thankfully she didn't push it. Wiping her eyes quickly, she smiled sadly at him before letting him know that breakfast would be waiting for him in the kitchen.

Roxas' stomach growled longingly at the invitation of food but his mind couldn't have cared less. Growing more than the hunger in his stomach was the thirst for knowledge that was overpowering his brain. He _needed_ to know what happened a few days ago, and why he had practically been in a coma for days. The fact that he had no recollection aside from the snippet that had mentally attacked him did not sit well with Roxas.

Judging by the small preview of what had happened, he was expecting the worst. He swallowed the lump that seemed to lodge itself in his throat, blocking off his breathing. Or maybe he was hyperventilating for a different reason…

A shower was needed. If he had been asleep for days, that also meant he hadn't _showered_ in days as well, and Roxas could practically feel the grime caking his skin, despite the fact that all he'd done was sleep.

* * *

It was a half-hearted action, stepping into the shower. Despite the fact that he wanted to get clean, he just couldn't actually bring himself to actually turn on the water. His hand hovered over the knob, his mind screaming at him to just _do it_, but his chest was fluttering uncertainly. It felt almost wrong to wash himself even though he had no idea why.

_Ugh, this is stupid, Roxas. Just turn the damn water on._

He did, though his fingers felt as though they were burning from the simple action.

In fact, his whole body felt like it was on fire and the water, which was barely warmer than room temperature, was boiling his skin. Immediately, his hand reached over to twist the knob the other direction, the water drastically dropping in temperature and making his body tremble in pleasure.

A sigh passed his lips that turned into a quiet moan at the end and his brain felt all mushy and soft. _Oh, God._

Why was his body reacting so strangely to everything?

He loved hot showers, the steamy water on his skin always felt so relaxing, never _unbearable._

Shaking off the unwelcome feeling his body was having to the cool water, he hurriedly washed his body with the bar of soap. Once he felt clean enough, and his hair was freshly shampoo and conditioned, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping the waiting towel around his hips.

Why was his neck itching?

His fingers delicately pushed against the skin on the side of his neck, where the flesh felt so tender and sore. Only, there was something else there, too. Furrowing his brows, he flattened his palm against his neck and felt the contours of something small and square-shaped sticking to the spot where the pain seemed to be radiating from.

Picking carefully at whatever was attached to him, he successfully pulled it away and stared at it curiously. For a moment, he thought he had plucked off some of his _skin_, but when flipped over, the little rectangular piece of flesh-colored _something_ was colored a deep brownish red.

_Is that _blood?

Rushing over to the mirror, he twisted his head painfully to the side and stared in wonder at what was being shown to him.

Two dark circular wounds were embedded into his lightly-tanned skin. Surrounded by the pinked irritated skin was an even bigger question that Roxas didn't have the answers to.

Why the _hell _are there holes in his neck?

It looked like he had been attacked by a vam—

_He screamed out when sharp teeth penetrated his neck again, in the same spot as before, and his body shuddered powerfully, a warm liquid pooling on his stomach. Little white specks fogged up his eyes, fading in and out as his chest heaved with his large gulps of air. _

_His body felt numb, and cold. Limbs like lead, he laid there unmoving, and barely noticed the quiet sucking noise he heard to his right. _

—pire. Fuck.

* * *

It wasn't until four o' clock when Roxas was able to leave his home.

"_Be home no later than eleven,"_ his mother insisted. She had practically tied him to the couch all day, forcing him to spend time with her and the rest of the family. It was sickening, the games and activities they made him do for "family time."

Dropping his light blue, detailed skateboard onto the cement, Roxas hopped on, his right leg pushing against the concrete to give him momentum. It was still pretty light out, and the breeze was brushing along his face in a never ending whisper, his hair tousled gently with the movements. He loved this, being on his skateboard, riding to who knows where, feeling the wind against him.

That's why people called it a hobby, he guessed.

But enough about his skateboard, he had more pressing matter to attend to.

He needed to find that man. _That vampire._

Where was he to begin? He had no idea where he had been taken, or even by whom. Everything was a complete and utter mystery, to which he only had indecipherable clues.

_Just go to where you last remember being in town._

It wasn't far from his home, and he skated there quickly.

* * *

"_C'mon, Roxas. You're an adult now, you gotta do it!"_

"_But Hayner, it's _haunted_, I don't want to die!"_

"_Don't be a baby, all you have to do is go in there for 10 minutes and try not to get lost! It's probably not even a big area, you'll be fine."_

"_I think this is a bad idea, guys…"_

"_Olette, this is none of your business! C'mon, you agree with me Pence, don't you?"_

"_Uh-huh. You gotta do it, Roxas. Be a man!"_

_Gulping silently, Roxas threw a wary glance to the foreboding trees that were visible through the hole in the wall. It wasn't a huge hole, just big enough for him to fit through. The wall, a boring orange color that most of the town was painted in, separated the townspeople from the rumored haunted forest that was said to take people from existence._

_All nerves and anxiety, Roxas crouched down through the hole, his shoes sinking into the muddy dirt on the other side. It was dark out, nearing midnight, and the trees which seemed to be shouting at him to turn around were barely discernible from the darkness that cast around them in an eerie silence. _

_He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared._

"_Guys, I don't think I can—" Turning around, he found himself staring into the darkness that had blocked his vision just a second ago of the trees. Was it just him, or did it seem to get even _more_ dark? He couldn't even see the sky anymore._

_His heart was pounding in his chest, and he felt the adrenaline coursing through his body, heightening his awareness of everything. A sound behind him caught his attention, and he whipped his head in that direction. He expected to see nothing, but he hoped, oh how he hoped, that it would be someone to help him._

"_Hello?" His voice was shaky, but he didn't care. "Is anyone there?" _

_There was no response._

"_If someone's there, please say something. I think I'm lost, and I can't see anything."_

_He heard that noise again, and the leaves were rustling and crunching beneath shoes that did not belong to him. He had long since become a statue in the forest, refusing to move in fear of getting more lost. They tell you in scout camp that if you're ever lost, stay where you are, and someone will find you._

_Maybe someone had found him, already. _

_Even though it's only been a couple minutes? _

Hey, anything can happen,_ he mentally berated himself for talking to, well, himself. He was going to go insane._

_Let's just hope whoever's here with me knows the way out.

* * *

_

Roxas stared through the hole, examining the contents of the green and brown forest in front of him. It didn't look dangerous, but then again it was actually light out.

_Not so scary,_ he thought to himself as he slid through the big crack in the wall, officially leaving the town behind. Though he couldn't actually remember this being where he was kidnapped, he didn't remember leaving the forest, either. But where did he go from here?

The ground was no longer muddy and thick with soggy air like it had been the other night. Everything was crisp and dry and the air felt so fresh in his lungs as it swirled around every time he breathed. It was nice, and not at all like being on the other side of the wall, in Twilight Town.

_Maybe I should come here more often…_

But what if he was attacked again?

Surely this monster—a vampire?—wouldn't be so lenient with letting him escape again, would it?

_You technically never escaped, last time._

That's right, he had no idea how he had even gotten home the other night. Did the vampire take him back? How did he know where he lived?

His could practically hear his head throbbing with each new question he thought of. He had so many, and absolutely no answers, something he was determined to change.

After a few more minutes that seemed to drag on and on in the silence of the forest, Roxas was positive he had gotten himself lost yet again. _Maybe he'll come for me again._ Spinning in a slow circle, he examined his surroundings. Everything looked the same, all the trees seemed to have been cloned or something, and it was unnerving to stare one way and look the other, only to realize they looked like exactly the same path. What was this place?

"Hello, Roxas," a serene voice called from behind him.

He spun around quickly, his feet nearly tripping over themselves as he faced this new presence.

"Who are you?"

A smile was the only answer he received, before the girl turned around and headed in the direction he assumed she came from. He followed warily, studying her as she walked slowly ahead of him.

The hair on her head was such a platinum blond color that Roxas wondered if she dyed it that way. Her dress, a simple white that had a tint of blue to it, fell on her thighs, shifting this way and that with each sway of her hips. The shoes she wore were ridiculous for this outside environment, and barely covered her feet from the dirt below them. She was spotless, though. Not a speck on her, and if the sun hadn't been so bright today, he would have been sure she was glowing.

"It's very sunny today," she whispered, as though she had read his thoughts. He wasn't sure if she was talking to him or not, since she had spoken so quietly, so he didn't reply.

Before he knew it they had arrived at a tall brick fence which housed a thick black-iron gate in the middle that the blond girl pushed open effortlessly. She turned and motioned for him to continue on the path, her blue eyes sparkling at him when he passed her.

_This place is beautiful_.

The columns that led to the Mansion at the end of the path were covered in vines, some of them cracked and broken. How long had this building been here? It looked old and prestigious, but he had never even heard about a Mansion being on the other side of the forest. But why not? Surely a Mansion that was so gorgeous and fantastic was made to be fawned over by passerbies and tourists.

The girl had made it to his side, and they finally reached the high wooden doors that lead to the inside of the impressive building. Whoever lived here must be filthy rich.

Roxas stared in awe as he passed through the foyer and was led through a barely visible door behind the staircase. Everything inside of here was so luxurious and exquisite. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, fancy light fixtures lit up the areas where the chandeliers left a hint of shadow. The couches that filled the rooms were plush and comfortable looking, making Roxas have the longing to just _sit_ on one, to test if they were really as soft as they looked. Wooden bookcases, grandfather clocks, and small tables filled the rest of the room fittingly, decorated here and there with trinkets and sparkly things Roxas couldn't make out, but shined in the light.

Three sharp knocks brought him out of his ogling, and he turned to see the girl opening a door that was pitch black on the other side. His stomach twisted nervously, but she smiled at him before stepping past the doorframe and flicking on a light. A mumbled curse came from the other side, and Roxas' ears rang loudly, oddly reminding him of that old superstition his mom told him about biting your tongue if you hear that noise, because it meant someone was badmouthing you behind your back.

"Naminé," growled a voice from the other side. "What are you doing? It's not even seven."

The voice, though angry in tone, sounded incredible in Roxas' mind. It made his stomach flip-flop in the most confusing ways, and he longed to match a face to that wonderful sound. But should he go in?

"I'm sorry to wake you, but he was looking for you," the girl—Naminé, he guessed—replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Who's 'he'? I think you're losing it, Nam." There was shuffling and the sound of footsteps padding gently across the floor.

"Roxas. He's right outside the room."

How did she know his name, anyways? He hadn't said more than a couple words to her, and none of them had been, "Hi, I'm Roxas."

"From the other day?" was followed by a deep sigh, before the man continued, "Well let him in then, I suppose. You brought him all this way, which I don't appreciate, I might add."

The blond head poked through the doorway and she waved a pale hand for Roxas to come in, her teeth shining white beneath her pink lips. He followed her in, eyes fixed forcefully on the ground. What was he going to say to this man who had kidnapped him? _Bit_ him, and who knows what else.

"So, you're back, are ya?"

Despite all his efforts to _not_ look up, he found himself staring into eyes that were a deep, dark forest green and not at all like the bright emerald from his vision. That flipping feeling in his stomach was back full-force, and he even felt his heart beat erratically, something that was entirely new to him.

"What's happening to me?" he whispered before he could think to stop himself.

The man frowned, looking beautiful as ever, and sighed once again, his cool breath washing over Roxas' face and making him lean forward unconsciously. He smelled so _enticing,_ like Roxas' favorite meal that he couldn't wait to dig in to.

Unfortunately, the man stepped away from him, his spiky red hair bouncing lightly in response to the action. "I'm a vampire, Roxas. You got that?"

It was information he had suspected, but never expected to be true, and he found the admission very unsurprising regardless of the fact that he didn't believe in vampires. But this guy was having such an effect on Roxas, and not just because of his flawlessly good looks and alluring voice.

Well, okay. That _might_ have something to do with it, but there had to be something more.

"How?"

He gazed at Roxas levelly. "You don't need to know the logistics of it, kid. You shouldn't even know in the first place."

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Because I blocked your memory," was the simple reply.

"How did I get home?" He didn't care if he was switching topics suddenly, he had questions and he was demanding answers.

"I took you there, of course."

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Naminé knows everything."

"Why do I," he paused, thankfully, not finishing that question with, _want to touch you so badly, _"feel like this?"

The man smirked, one of the marks underneath his eyes moving up slightly from the action. "What exactly are you feeling, Roxas?"

If he hadn't caught himself before it happened, a moan would have escaped from his mouth from the sound of that voice, so low and husky in front of him. The sound went straight to his groin, and he knew that if he kept on in this direction, he was sure to embarrass himself one way or another.

"Just attracted," he announced breathlessly.

"To what?" The man had walked around him in a lazy circle, much like an animal stalking its prey before it pounced. He finally settled behind Roxas, the chilly breath coming up against the side of his neck where the puncture wounds were located.

"Everything," he panted, the feeling of this man so close to him making everything in his body go crazy. When had he closed his eyes?

"Be more specific."

Be more specific? Hell, he could barely breathe, let alone give him an exact description of what was making him react in all the right ways. "Your voice," he had to pause, his head swimming from the lack of air in his lungs. "The way you look, your scent, your—"

Roxas gasped loudly and a quiet moan extracted itself from him as he felt something wet and cold press against the overheated skin on his neck. Instead of dousing the flames that seemed to be lapping across his body, they seemed to fuel it more. Knees weak and unable to keep himself up, Roxas crumpled against the man's inviting body.

Strong, secure arms wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer as the tongue trailed from his neck, to his jaw and ear. "Just a quick snack," the sultry voice whispered, sending shivers all along his insides.

He cried out when he felt sharp teeth sink into his skin. It was painful, at first, and Roxas could feel tears forming in his eyes, but that was quickly washed away as that amazing sensation hit him that he remembered from his vision earlier.

His body was overloaded, too many things to comprehend, too many feelings going through him at once, and he could feel himself fading out of consciousness. Fighting to stay awake was taking too much energy, and Roxas gave into the darkness that consumed him.

* * *

Roxas woke up to hushed voices speaking from somewhere beside him. Groggily opening his eyes, he was met with a dim room, and two bodies huddled together, arms waving frantically in the air. Or that's what he _thought_ he saw. He couldn't be too sure, since he was still sleepy and the images were a little hazy.

Sighing loudly, he sat up from beneath the thick blankets that covered him and rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the sleep from his nap.

"What time is it?"

"A little past eight," replied that silky voice that was suddenly right in his ear. He jumped a little, staring widely at the man who was sitting cross-legged beside him, his knee resting against Roxas' thigh.

"Would you like something to eat, Roxas?" Naminé asked, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in and walking towards the door.

"You guys have actual food?" he asked, incredulous. Naminé giggled and nodded, stepping through the doorway and shutting it behind her.

"Naminé's gotta eat too, ya know?" the man stated obviously, inspecting his nails.

"What's your name?"

"What's it to ya?"

He grinned, flashing his white teeth, his fangs protruding more prominently than the others. Roxas felt his heart sputter.

"Well, considering what we've done," there was a blush on his face, and he knew it.

"Axel," he said quietly, his face losing it grin slowly.

"Axel. That's different." As an afterthought he added, "But nice."

Those eyes bore into him, seeming lighter than they had earlier, but still a lot more dark than what he remembered. Had he said something wrong? Maybe Axel hated his name…

There was a knock on the door, and Axel tore his gaze away, leaving Roxas to nearly fall forward. He hadn't even noticed that he had been leaning closer, and he felt ridiculous for being so… so uncharacteristic. He wasn't like this, all drool and moans.

"Here you go," Naminé said cheerfully as she set a tray on his lap. Axel had moved, choosing to sit in the chair that Naminé had been sitting in early, bringing it closer to the edge of the bed.

"Thank you."

She nodded and left the room slowly, throwing Axel a look that Roxas didn't understand. The food on his plate looked delicious, and tasted even better, he concluded when he had a mouthful of everything. Axel was watching him, amused, and Roxas looked away, ashamed for him lack of manners. He was hungry, he couldn't help it! He was making up for two days worth of not eating!

"So Namine isn't a vampire?"

"No," Axel replied, crossing his legs. "She owns this Mansion. It belonged to her parents, but they both died, and she hates being alone, so she offered to let me live here."

"In exchange for what?"

Axel smirked, his eyes narrowing. "In exchange for me letting her live."

Roxas nearly choked on his water, but recovered quickly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the redhead paused, pushing his fingers together and staring at Roxas through the cracks. "I met her a little less than a year ago. I was hungry and desperate for someone to feed off. She had been walking through the forest, and I grabbed her, but she didn't fight back, which I found odd. So I stopped, and all she did was smile at me and said, 'So you're finally here.' I thought she was crazy, I mean, there's a vampire ready to eat you, and all you can do is state the obvious?

"I asked her what she meant, and she pointed to this Mansion and led me inside. I was confused as fuck, didn't know if she was off the rocker or what. She told me that she had been expecting me; she had _drawn_ me up in her sketchbook showed me the pictures and everything. She's got some kind of special ability. When she draws thing, sometimes they happen."

"Really?"

Axel nodded. "She's drawn you before."

Roxas looked up from his food, bewildered. "She has?"

"Yeah, about a week before you came here."

"What does it mean?"

"Er, well I'm not the one who knows everything about her and her freakish powers. You'd have to ask her." Roxas nodded, making a mental note to corner the girl for answers. "Anyways, she told me that she knew I was in need of food and a place to stay, and that she was the one who was supposed to help me. As long as I didn't kill her, she'd let me stay here and feed off of the people in the surrounding towns. I figured, what the hell, right? And now," he sighed. "Now, you're here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he responded angrily. This guy had the audacity to complain about him being here, when _he_ was the one who had so rudely drank his blood twice, without any permission?

"Hey, hey. Calm down, kid," Axel chuckled, his hands in front of him in surrender. "I didn't mean any offense."

"I'm not a kid," Roxas grumbled insecurely, stabbing at the meat still on his plate.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen, thank-you-very-much!"

"Barely. It was your birthday when you came here the other day, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "Why did you block my memory?"

Axel looked thoughtful for a moment, his finger tapping against his chin. "I couldn't risk you giving me away, telling your family and friends about the local vampire who attacked you and took advantage of you."

"You took advantage of me?" He gulped, afraid of the answer. Surely he would remember losing his virginity, right?

"Well I suppose I didn't really take advantage of you."

Roxas thanked the Heavens. He didn't think he could take it if he knew he'd been—

"After all," Axel interrupted his thoughts, "you were the one who sexually attacked me. I should get a restraining order put on you or something. You're a sexual fiend."

Roxas stared at him silently, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He was not a sexual fiend! He had never touched anyone like _that_ before, or even tried. Axel must be lying, it was simply not true.

Before he knew it, the tray had been lifted off of his lap, and set on the ground, and Axel was looming over him. Those long fingers rested firmly on Roxas' shoulders, and the weight caused Roxas to lean back until his head hit the pillow softly. Axel was above him, the situation feeling strangely similar to Roxas. Had this happened that night?

"How about I show you what happened that night, Roxas?" Axel whispered into his ear, that skilled tongue sliding along the shell of his ear. The beating up his heart sped up in record time; the seductive voice Axel used having its desired effect on him. Teeth nibbled lightly on Roxas' earlobe on their way down to his neck, and when he felt the other man's lips pressing slow, lazy kisses along the abused flesh where the wounds were still fresh, he lost all reasoning and coherent thinking.

"Yes," he nodded, breathing shallow, the wind being pulled into his lungs nearly hurting from the speed they were being forced in. "Please, Axel."

Axel growled and pulled back to stare at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he licked his lips invitingly. Roxas whimpered at the loss of those glorious lips, and slipped his arm around Axel's neck in order to pull the man back down.

"As you wish," Axel gave a low chuckle before planting his lips on Roxas' in a heated kiss.

* * *

**How'd you guys like that chapter? Not too much action, I know, but I surely you're not reading it JUST for the hot man-sex, right? ;P**

**Also, I have a question. What are your guys' thoughts on Xion? Like her? Hate her? Don't give a damn? Let me know in a review, as well as anything you have to say about the story!**

**Really, it's just one button... Click it! You won't be sorry! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, especially Naminé, Roxas, Axel, or vampires. Though if I did, this would be what they would do...

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, sexual scenes, foul language.

**Notes and such:** You guys are all so wonderful, and I appreciate each and every review you guys give me! It really makes me want to write right away! Unfortunately, I'm going to have to update probably once a week from now on(maybe twice if you're lucky!), since school started. Darn college, interfering with my writing! That's why this one was kinda late.. It'll probably be around thursday, friday, or saturday, if you don't have the story on alert.

This chapter's also significantly shorter, and kind of boring(in my opinion), but I already have everything all planned out, and the next chapter should be way better for you guys! Ohohoho, and wait 'til chapter 5! I think you guys will really like that one. ;D Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

Waking up wrapped in cool, strong arms was something Roxas wanted to experience every day. Just the thought that he wasn't alone was so refreshing and new to him, and he knew that it was a thing he would not want to give up, especially to return to an empty, small, cold bed. Lifting his arms over his head, he stretched languidly, his back arching off of the warm mattress beneath him. The arms and hands resting on and around his body pulled him closer and Roxas twisted around to face the man behind him.

Deep green eyes were shining at him intensely, causing Roxas' heart to flutter happily. He could get used to this, seeing that beautiful gaze watching him, those well-defined muscles of Axel's body pressed up against his skin.

Unable to stop himself, he slid his hands up the smooth stomach and chest of Axel's body slowly, enjoying the feel of the toned abdomen and angles before he moved to gently trace the dark upside down triangle tattoos underneath his eyes. He had never found another guy attractive before, until Axel came along. But to be fair, he'd never actually been attracted to a girl, either. He felt as though he should be confused about this whole situation, and sudden revelation of his sexuality. Was he gay?

_Yeah, probably._

Axel's fingers danced along Roxas' back, leaving a fiery trail of overheated skin in their wake. He wasn't sure if he loved or hated the way Axel could awaken this lusty monster inside of him with just a simple touch, but he'd think about that later. Right now, he wanted Axel _bad._

His body shivered as those confident fingers brushed along his hips and jerked his lower body forward quickly, the evident erection pressing firmly against his rapidly growing one. His throat gave out a low moan at the contact, and Roxas dug his fingers into Axel's hard back, positive that if Axel wasn't a vampire, there would be some serious scratches left afterwards. In a movement that was too quick, Axel shifted Roxas onto his back and hovered over him, their bodies pulled apart far enough to prevent any part of them touching.

Roxas wanted to scream at Axel to get back down there and _do something_, but the look the redhead was giving him silenced him immediately. There was a definite lust that was glazing over his sparkling eyes, but that wasn't the only thing. There appeared to be a hint of obvious sorrow and longing behind all the adoration, causing Roxas' throat to catch, and a warm feeling spread through him.

Any hunger for sexual contact left Roxas without delay, and a yearning to just _hold_ Axel overtook him. He slowly pulled the redhead down by the neck, refusing to look away from the expressive hues of the other until Axel buried his face in Roxas' neck. Doing as he intended, Roxas slid his arms around the suddenly stiff shoulders of the body above him, holding him close and as tightly as he could. The shaking of Axel's body was both visible and felt, and though he wasn't crying physically, Roxas knew that he was releasing similar emotions through the actions. Axel may not be alive anymore, but that didn't mean he could just break the habit of crying when emotions became too overwhelming, even if there was no physical result.

_What's going on? What's got him so worked up all of the sudden?_

Rubbing soothing circles along Axel's back, he shifted them to the side so that they lay together, curled up again. He wished the other man would let him know what was wrong, but at the time it seemed too soon to ask. Technically, he had only known him for a couple days, and insisting that someone open up their secrets to you was a bit of an imposition.

But he _felt_ like he knew Axel already, like they had known each other for so many years, but at the same time everything about the man was so _new,_ and foreign.

He wanted to know everything about Axel. What he liked, disliked, his favorite scent, and little things like that. There were so many questions bubbling up inside of Roxas, just waiting to be asked, and thankfully the mood lightened a little when he felt lips pressed against his neck.

A moan was inevitable when Axel's wet tongue ventured forth from his mouth to test the hot surface of Roxas' skin. This only seemed to encourage the slick adventurer and he soon found himself with a sexy redheaded vampire sucking on his neck without actually drawing any blood.

The feeling was so different from the previous experiences Roxas had of Axel's mouth on his neck, and hands down this was not nearly as favorable as when Axel actually _sucked_ his blood, though it was still rather enjoyable. A gentle nip finished off the not-quite-breakfast for the vampire before he pulled his head back from the crook of the blonde's neck, and grinned down at Roxas with those dazzling white teeth.

"You got over that fast," he smiled back, hoping that his light teasing wouldn't offend.

"Yeah, I had a girly moment, _excuse me._"

The dramatic eye roll and deep sigh when he attempted to push the blond away were enough to make Roxas sure that Axel was joking around, and he pulled Axel back to him, snuggling into the offered body in front of him. He couldn't help this constant need to touch the other, and he wondered idly if this was normal.

Of course this wasn't _normal. _Nothing about this situation was ordinary in any way, because the fact that Axel was a vampire set the whole scale off balance all by itself. Throw in the fact that he and Roxas were both male, and Roxas couldn't even remember the first time he had met this man just made it tip over that much more. No, judging all of this by comparing it to "normal" was not going to work.

"Is this supposed to happen?"

"What?"

"I can't stop wanting to just touch you. Not like _that_, I just want to be in contact, I guess to make sure you're really there."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling," he admitted, breathing against the pale shoulder that he rested his head against.

Axel didn't respond right away, and when he did, his response didn't seem to make any sense with his question. "They always tell you to trust your gut feeling, but I think sometimes your heart's feelings tend to block it and make you choose the wrong choice."

It was quiet between the two for a while, Roxas' soft breathing mingling with the sound of the fireplace crackling a few feet away from them. He was thankful for the warmth that the fire created in the room, even if he had never really acknowledged its existence until then. While Axel brought out the heat hidden inside his body with his touch, the contact did not actually warm him up with body heat, like he supposed happened with another human person. Not that he was complaining, because Roxas would choose Axel over anyone else, human or not, at once.

"How do you know if you've made the right choice or not, Roxas?" The whisper was almost too soft for him to hear, but in between the pauses of the fire, the unsure question rang loudly through his ears. Was he asking him because he wanted to know if _Roxas _made the right choice, or did he honestly want to know a way to test any decision? Either way, the blond didn't have an answer, and figured it best not to respond, since he was sure the question was not meant to be heard.

They remained unspeaking for several minutes, and Roxas could feel his lids grow heavy, sleep trying to claim him once more. He seriously contemplated taking a nap—falling asleep in Axel's arms would always be appealing—but he thought it better to stay up.

"Tell me about your life," Axel murmured against Roxas' hair, his fingers gently running through the silky soft blond tresses, to which the boy moaned and snuggled closer.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Hm," the redhead paused, thinking for a second. "Do you have any friends?"

Roxas nodded. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette are my best friends."

"What are they like?" The fingers that brushed against his scalp began to knead the skin there instead, entertaining Roxas with a massage, an act that made his skin tingle.

"Hayner's really competitive, and we're usually always racing or fighting. He can be kind of moody though. Pence is a nice guy, he knows a lot of things, though most of them are pretty random, or weird. Um, and Olette's kind of the mother hen, always watching out for us and stuff. But she's really girly, and likes to drag us along to go shopping with her."

Axel didn't respond, and Roxas wondered if he was asleep.

"That sounds nice," was simple reply.

"Do you have friends, Axel?" The man nodded only strong enough for Roxas to feel, and he continued, curious. "What are yours like?"

"I don't consider them 'best friends', but we've known each other for a couple hundred years or so." Roxas knew if Axel could see him, he'd look completely ridiculous with his eyes bulged out at the fact that Axel was clearly over two-hundred years old. "I suppose Demyx is my closest friend now."

"Now?" Roxas interjected. "Did you have someone closer to you than him before?"

The red hair that filled his vision moved slightly, and Roxas took that to mean yes, but Axel didn't explain, so he didn't ask any further. He would find out more about his vampire eventually.

"Demyx is a bit of an idiot, and he's really lazy, but pretty entertaining, I guess. Then there's Zexion, and Saix, Luxord, Xigbar…Just a bunch of people, really. They're not important."

"Not important? But they're your friends, aren't they?"

He was suddenly pulled away from him position against Axel in order for a more pleasant view of Axel's beautiful face and intense stare. The fingers that had been massaging his head a few seconds ago were no placed tenderly against his cheek, and he instinctively pressed into the palm.

"I can live without them. They've helped me greatly, and for that I am thankful, but they can't give me what I need."

Roxas swallowed the lump that was suddenly blocking his airway. "What is it that you need?"

He almost wanted to look away from the gaze that was so extreme and powerful, but at the same time he feared he would be struck by lightning by even blinking. Slowly, as if almost hesitant and cautious, Axel leaned forward; his face grew bigger in Roxas' vision as he pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

It was so dissimilar from the kisses they had shared before. The simplicity and honesty in it made the action seem more innocent and pure, leaving Roxas' stomach twisting in knots before and after.

It seemed like forever that they stayed in that position during the time following the kiss, both staring into each other's eyes as Axel's hand rested against Roxas' cheek, but there was a sense of contentment that seemed to settle over them like a warm blanket. There was no surprise, really, when the younger man found himself drifting off into a light slumber, his mind imagining all sorts of fantasies involving the mysterious redhead beside him.

* * *

"Tell me about vampires," Roxas demanded lightly once he was more awake and refreshed. He felt incredibly lazy, spending his night and day in the very comfortable bed, with a very tempting looking vampire. These things couldn't be helped, he supposed. It wasn't as though he felt and desire to get up and go home, and who was he to suddenly start doing what he didn't want? Never had he felt more selfish than when he was near Axel, and he knew the man was probably a bad influence, but man, _what an influence._

"I'm assuming you want to know all the mundane little details, right?" The blond nodded, his messed up hair shifting with the movement. "Well, I _can_ see my reflection. I mean, I'd have to be able to, to look this good."

The mischievous wink that followed the overconfident statement had Roxas swooning.

"I can't be touched by sunlight, hence the lack of uncovered windows," he motioned to the evident windows that were covered up by a metal contraption, effectively blocking out all sunlight. "I can move really fast, don't really have any body temperature besides 'cold', I can do some snazzy party tricks, and my main preference for a meal is blood, as you probably remember."

Roxas nodded, his cheeks heating up faintly at the memory of the night before, his fingers sliding up to feel the tender skin of his neck. He glanced up at Axel when he noticed the other had gone silent, and found those brilliant green eyes watching him carefully.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's not really noticeable unless I touch it."

Axel didn't seem to like that fact, and he frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows, though not making him any less attractive. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do to make it go away. It has to heal naturally."

"What, no healing powers?" Roxas grinned, shoving him gently with his shoulder, which Axel returned, chuckling. "What about your eyes?"

A red brow quirked up and Axel gave him a genuinely confused stare. "What about 'em?"

"They change color, kind of. Sometimes they're dark, but mostly they're a really bright green."

Crossing his eyes, Axel made an honest attempt to look at his eyes regardless of the fact that he knew it was futile. Roxas laughed, earning a big grin from the redhead.

"I really don't know about that. But now that I think about it, your eyes get like that, too."

"Do they?"

Roxas didn't bother making an attempt to look at his eyes like Axel had, especially since the redhead seemed to be frozen suddenly, staring at Roxas with wide eyes. His mouth was agape, and he had a shocked look on his face that worried Roxas deeply.

"Are you okay, Axel?"

Snapping out of his trance as quickly as he went into it, he nodded aggressively, staring down at the cream colored bed sheets. _What the heck?_

"Are you ever going to give me my memories back?" It was a whispered request that he couldn't help asking, this odd behavior from Axel unexpectedly pulling the question from his mouth, though he had been planning to ask it later. "I mean," he hesitated. "Well, since we've already _done_ what you made me forget, I figured it wouldn't matter anymore."

It seemed like a logical, reasonable request, but when Axel finally looked back at him, his eyes were darkened, no longer that warm, dazzling emerald he had seen earlier. His body was rigid, and in a movement Roxas' eyes couldn't catch fast enough, he was standing across the room, slipping into a pair of worn-out jeans.

Startled and confused, Roxas sat up, pulling the blanket over and around him now that he was the only nude body in the room. Axel's body temperature was naturally colder than Roxas', but now that the redhead was on the side of the large room, he could practically feel the icy chill radiating off of the other.

"Was that out of line? I'm sorry," Roxas said, staring down at his busy hands that were now rather forcefully picking at imaginary pieces of lint on the blanket. The day had been going so well, and now he felt like he had ruined it all within a few minutes. Whatever he said earlier about Axel's eyes must have actually upset him in some way, and of course he had to add fuel to the fire with the memories. _Way to go, idiot._

"It's not that." Axel turned torso around, the muscles on his back twisting and stretching in an aesthetically pleasing way to the blond on the bed. "I just don't think it's best for you to remember things yet."

The statement was both incredibly confusing, and yet at the same time, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Axel was sure of what he was doing. Tch, like Roxas ever listened to _that_ part of his brain.

"How can you know what's best for me? You don't even _know_ me!"

Before he could even see the sad look in the green eyes that made his heart clench, Roxas knew it had been the wrong thing to blurt out unthinkingly.

"You're right. I don't know you. So why are you here, with a complete stranger? Surely your mother taught you better than that."

"I didn't mean it." There was a hint of a whine in his voice, but at the thought of having to leave, he'd make any kind of noises to stay.

"Of course you did."

Without dressing himself further than his jeans, Axel slowly—for a vampire—made his way to the door, pausing before the large wooden door shut all the way to glance back at Roxas with sympathetic eyes.

"You should get dressed. I'll send Naminé up in a few to walk you out of the woods." Roxas wanted to protest, but something about Axel's tone made him choose to remain silent. "I also think you shouldn't come back here, Roxas. It's too dangerous for you, being around me. And we don't even know each other, so there's really no reason for you to come back. But thanks for last night, and this morning. It was nice having company other than Naminé for a change."

Without waiting for a reply from Roxas, which he was about to firmly execute to the insane vampire, the door shut with a resolute click, leaving Roxas completely alone with his thoughts.

Running a hand through his bed-head, he slid off the bed quietly, albeit angrily. Who was Axel to tell him what to do? If he wanted to come back, he would come back, and there was nothing he could say about it! It's not like he owned this mansion, he had no say over who came in or out.

Mumbling grumpily, he hopped into his pants unceremoniously, not hearing when someone knocked on the door softly, before pushing it open. A blonde head peeked out from behind the wood, and Roxas motioned for Naminé to come in.

"Good afternoon, Roxas!" Her light hair was styled a little differently today, falling in soft curls down her shoulder, rather than being straight as usual. He commented on it, giving his input for which she thanked him gracefully.

"Naminé, did Axel ever erase your memories?"

A pale yellow brow arched at his seemingly random question, before she gave him a sad smile. She knew something, and Roxas was certain. But would she tell him?

"He can't _erase_ memories, Roxas," she announced in a tone that made it seem like an obvious answer. Before he could protest, she continued. "What Axel is able to do, is simply cover up memories. It's both a gift and a curse."

"How is that a curse? You can make anyone forget something; it seems like the perfect thing to be able to do."

"Exactly," she smiled knowingly at him for a moment before reaching out to grab his hand. "Come on, I've made lunch and by now it will be cold!"

They quickly ran out of the room, Roxas still trying to comprehend what she had told him, and why. Something big was going on here, and he felt like he was being left out. _I will get down to the bottom of this, Axel. You better watch out, you can't get rid of me so easily. Not after all that we've shared._

_

* * *

  
_

The walk home from the woods was quiet and much needed.

Naminé had left him at the hole into the town, deeming it safe enough for him to continue on his way with a simple hug and a goodbye. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl, and Roxas only hoped he would get to know her better, because everyone could always use nice people in their life.

And according to Axel, her drawing held some sort of power, and he was curious to find out how. Perhaps if they became close enough friends, she'd show him first-hand how it all worked.

Axel was another story.

Maybe the vampire was bipolar? That could be the only explanation for why he suddenly freaked out, when they had been having such a good time. Not to mention the whole spiel about Roxas being in danger near him.

He knew he should have been more afraid or surprised when he realized Axel was not exactly living, and sucked blood for food. Nothing near the same thing as fear or shock went through his mind, though, and he was puzzled himself.

Perhaps it was because he had that feeling of already _knowing_ Axel, and that strange presence looming in the back of his mind that was making him feel as though he was missing something important. It was as though there was a black curtain hanging around part of his memory. He could hear the sounds coming from the other side, just faintly, but he was too far away to reach the opaque material.

Groaning, he lifted a hand to his head, rubbing his temples harshly as he tried to ease the pain thudding from his brain. It only seemed to occur when he was trying to remember things, trying to pull back that damn curtain and _see_.

He hated being left out of the loop, especially when he knew it was intentional, and this was no exception. The hope that Axel would cave and let him have his memories was burning bright, and he could only anticipate the day when things would make sense.

He'll be damned if he lets some silly—yet incredibly attractive--vampire order him around. Roxas was a stubborn boy, and that obstinate desire to know everything would beat Axel's charm and elusiveness, even if it took a little time.

_I'll see you tomorrow, Axel. And the day after that, and the day after that, until you get it in your head that I'm not going away unless you honestly don't want me around anymore.

* * *

_

_-  
_

* * *

**So who do you guys think are the more evil, or bad members of Organization XIII? I'd like to know, so tell me in a review! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, or make a profit off of this. Especially Naminé, Roxas, Axel, or vampires. Though if I did, this would be what they would do...

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, sexual scenes, foul language.

**Notes and such:** So I wanted to have this chapter up by Friday for you guys, but the site wouldn't let me upload any documents! I've been trying all weekend and it finally worked! Rah! So, I know I said I'd update it weekly, but I feel like I should stop making promises! I don't want to let anyone down, so I'll just say it SHOULD be updated during the weekend sometime, either weekly, or biweekly. School's been a drag, I've got so many tests and papers due already, and it's only the third week! Why did I have to go to college? xD

OH! Was anyone else as excited as I was for the new chapter of University by Nitro CHiRAL ?! If you haven't already read and reviewed it, you should go, NOW! Well...after you read this chapter (and review ;D)! Enjoy!

* * *

-

* * *

To say that Roxas' mother was mad when he got home would be an understatement. Upon his arrival, he received a hefty lecture about the dangers of being gone all night and day without any heads up, and the woes of being the mother of a rebellious teenager. Though he thought she was overreacting _just a bit_, he did admit that he should have at least let her know he wouldn't be home. That's what he had a cell phone for, right?

It was probably dead by now, since he hadn't even thought to charge it since his birthday.

Deciding to test his assumption, he reached into his pant pocket, his hands sliding around the cool plastic and metal that rested in there, forgotten until a few minutes ago. He pulled it out and flipped open the top, the screen black and void of any pictures or words that normally occupied the space. Yep. Dead.

"Roxas are you even listening?" His mother whined, stomping her foot like one of those girls you see in movies who are mad because they don't get their way.

"Yes, mom."

She eyed him skeptically for what seemed like entirely too long, before letting out a bodily sigh and shuffling off into the kitchen, mumbling about how "teens nowadays don't have the decency to even listen when they're being talked to."

Rolling his eyes, Roxas headed into his room and proceeded to think about the only thing that seemed to be constantly running through his now Axel-obsessed mind.

* * *

-

* * *

Unfortunately for Roxas and the rest of the students attending Twilight Town High, the week off of school for spring break had ended, and returning back to the campus 5 days a week was mandatory.

Roxas found it particularly hard to concentrate after lunch. In the morning, he was still a walking zombie and was hardly able to comprehend any sentence that didn't pertain directly to Axel, redheads, or vampires. It has a nasty habit, that he did not regret having one bit. However, after he had stuffed himself with cafeteria food, he was more awake and thus became antsy as the time ticked by, nearing closer to the end of the school day, and closer to his potential time with the vampire.

Thinking about Axel all the time seemed like just a natural occurrence, and he didn't even consider the fact that his best friends had stopped trying to lure him into hanging out with them at the beach, or after school. Normally that was the routine thing to do. Roxas would get out of Math and head straight for the sandlot with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all of them ready to Struggle, or just go to the usual spot. There were no questions about anything different, you just _did_ it.

He had hardly seen the three of them outside of school, and only in passing. They would enthusiastically urge him to join them in whatever activities they were pursuing, but Roxas would mumble a half-hearted apology and make up some excuse about needed to babysit a dog, or something equally fake.

There was a part of him the really missed being with them, just doing mundane things like running around the town, or complaining about Seifer and his gang. As big as that part was, he couldn't help the part of him that Axel was currently filling up.

With each second that passed, he became more and more enthralled with the redhead. It was as though Roxas was a cup of hot water, and Axel was a bag of tea, slowly spreading itself throughout the water, flavoring it with its unique taste. His body reacted in ways they never had before, which made the whole situation exhilarating as well as a bit scary.

_Mm, Axel would be one delicious hot cup of tea._

Glancing up at the clock, Roxas was disheartened to find that he still had half an hour until the bell released them from the prison walls of the school building.

_Pretty soon, I'll be able to see Axel,_ Roxas thought to himself, a slow smile crossing his lips, only to stop halfway. That was a lie. He hadn't actually seen or spoken to Axel since that night, when he suddenly stormed out on Roxas.

He had gone back the next day, hoping for some answers to the odd mood he had been in, but Axel was nowhere to be found, and would not respond to Roxas' calls for the redhead.

Naminé was no help, either.

"He can't face you right now. It's too much for him," she had said softly, refusing to meet his questioning gaze.

"But how is it too much for him? I don't understand!"

It was frustrating, knowing that she knew everything that was going on, but still chose to withhold precious information. Did she even know what this was like, to have your thoughts consumed by this presence of a vampire, and have him around you, but not within your reach at the same time? He would surely go mad by the end of the week, if Axel kept this up.

"You are not meant to understand it yet, Roxas. Just give him some time, and everything will become clear."

Her cryptic manner of speaking had almost become too much for him during the week, when he was forced to spend his nights around her in the mansion, waiting for Axel to leave his room.

Of course, Axel never showed himself, and Roxas was resigned to having to leave, in fear of another lecture from his mother. He had told her he'd be staying at Naminé's, but since the last episode where he hadn't returned, his mother found it important that he come home before ten o' clock on a school night.

Which was why Roxas was particularly excited for tonight, since it was Friday, and therefore the beginning of the weekend.

According to his mother, he could stay out as late as he wanted, as long as he checked in with his mother to let her know if he would be home or not. He planned to use _all_ night trying to get to Axel, even if he had to pick at the lock on the door that blocked them until sunrise.

A loud, shrill ring echoed throughout the room and hallways, signaling the end of class. Hurriedly, Roxas shoved his books into his backpack and pushed his way through the crowd of people trying to get out of the room. There were some grunts and shouts directed at him, and he even thought he felt someone try to grab him, but he paid them no mind. He was a man on a mission, and nothing was going to stop him!

…Except for two pairs of hands that each grabbed him by the arms and shoulder, dragging him in the opposite direction, and further away from Axel.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"We're forcing you to spend some time with us, Mr. I-Always-Have-Some-Lame-Excuse!"

"Hayner?"

Turning his head as far to his right as he was able to in his position, he could make out the wavy dark blond hair of his best friend. As if on cue, Hayner glanced back at him, giving him a cold look, before rolling his eyes and staring straight forward again.

To his left was Pence, he assumed, and tried to find out by glancing that way. Sure enough, he could see the black hair and feel the chunkier hands that were gripping him tightly. Why were they grabbing him so roughly? If they would have just asked—

Well, if they would have _just asked_, he probably would have said no and rushed off.

Sighing, he accepted his fate and moved his feet in compliance with their quick speed, making the travel easier for all parties. Olette came into his vision then, giving him a concerned and sad smile.

"You used to _like_ hanging out with us, Roxas. Now you go out of your way to make sure you aren't with us."

"That's not it, I—"

"You what?" Hayner interrupted, the grip on Roxas' arm tightening painfully. "You can't admit it, can you? If you don't want to be friends with us, just let us know already! Clearly you've got more important things to do than hang around with us! You haven't been the same since your birthday, man."

They had finally stopped at the entry gate into their hideout, and Roxas rubbed where they had just let go of his arms soothingly. The guilt coursing through him did nothing to make him feel better, and he really didn't want to face them right now.

That was a pretty impossible thing to want, since the three of them were standing in front of him, blocking any path he might use to leave. What did they expect from him? He had no real answer he could give them, since he was pretty sure Axel didn't want them knowing about vampires and spreading it through the town.

"I know," he sighed, shuffling his feet anxiously. "I just haven't had the time, you know? I've just been really busy lately, and I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to hang out with you guys, because I do. We're still friends, right?"

He looked up hopefully, knowing that if he added a bit of pitiful to his look, they'd be more willing to drop the subject and let it go. They didn't take the bait right away, and he tried adding a bit of pathetic, too, just for the heck of it.

"Agh," Hayner groaned, scratching his head and looking anywhere but at Roxas. "You know I hate it when you give us that look!"

Olette giggled and nodded in agreement with Hayner. "He's right; we just can't stay mad at you when you look like a sad puppy who can't find his way home."

"Yeah, Roxas, c'mon. You know we forgive you!"

He chuckled, leaning in to pull them all into a group hug. They complied, and couldn't help but burst out laughing, before heading through the fence and into their usual spot.

_This is fine_, Roxas thought before heading in. _I'll just hang out for an hour or so and then go to the mansion._

_

* * *

_

-

* * *

Apparently, Roxas had forgotten that time spent with his friends tended to go by too quickly.

Five hours of competitions, scary stories, and ice cream later, Roxas was rushing to the hole in the wall at on the other side of town. He quickly maneuvered his way through the well-known woods and past the mansion gate, before stepping into the oversized home.

Naminé was not there to greet him like she normally was, and he didn't blame her for not being there. Roxas had never come later than four, and it was already nearing eight-thirty according to his phone. Sliding his backpack off of his shoulders, he gently set it on one of the small tables along the wall like he normally did, before heading towards the stairs in the dimly lit mansion.

The somewhat hidden door was cracked open a tiny bit, allowing the slim strip of light to shine through the crack and onto the darkened staircase. Behind it, Roxas could hear the low murmur of voices talking at too quick a pace for him to figure out.

He knew the layout of the room on the other side. There was a large room filled with couches and various trinkets, and from what he could remember, nothing really faced the door. If he pushed it a bit more, he'd possibly be able to understand them better.

Leaning closer, he nudged the door lightly with his hand, thankful it was nothing like the creaky door at his house that always gave him away when he snuck in late. The voices were louder, but still talking quickly. Who was in there?

Perhaps Naminé had family visiting?

If she did, it would be rude to listen in on the conversation. Taking a step back rightfully and shutting the door silently, he was prepared to turn around and go find another place to wait for Naminé when Axel's voice loudly soared above the others.

"I can't believe you let them get that idiotic idea in their heads!"

Roxas froze mid-step, his heart thumping at the sound of the angry, but charming voice from the other room. Spinning in his spot, he rushed back over to the door, his hand reaching for the expensive handle.

His hand never reached the knob though, and before he knew it, he was being held in a firm grip, his arms crossed over his chest in an 'X'. The body behind him was slightly smaller than him, but so rigid and tense that he felt as though he was up against a brick wall. Though he didn't want to panic, struggling was the only option that came to his mind, and he twisted his body against the other, trying to push them off.

Nothing worked, not even the kick to the knee, and he felt hopeless against whoever—or _whatever_—as a low growl resonated from behind. The rumble vibrated against his back, sending shivers up his spine like cold ice water running down his body would.

"So we meet again, Roxas," came the hiss from behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I figured you wouldn't remember, seeing as you barely survived."

Fear slithered through his stomach and body, coming through his mouth in the form of a whimper. He didn't know who this was, but from what he could tell, it was a girl and she was really mad at him. Or something.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let me go!"

The struggling only seemed to anger her, and she crushed Roxas closer, his bones cracking in a protesting whine to the torture they were being put through. It hurt, and only seemed to get worse with each passing second.

"Shut up," she ordered, her arms squeezing him in a sudden movement that was fast and barely noticeable, if Roxas' lungs hadn't felt the need to suddenly expel the air inside of them. "It's your fault that I'm like this, and I will make you pay if it's the last thing I do."

"I will make sure that never happens," was the response that was so close to his ear that he would have jumped in surprise if he wasn't confined.

Thankfully, the menacing voice that Roxas immediately noted was Axel's had scared the girl into releasing him instantly. His body sagged in relief, and he could tell he'd have some bruises later, but thankfully nothing had been broken. Without even thinking, and barely being able to see with the lack of lighting and appearance of white dots swimming along the edge of his vision, Roxas ran over to Axel. His arms slid around the slender, but muscled waist of his vampire lover, and in return those strong, comforting arms held him close.

It was an amazing feeling to finally be next to Axel, and it reminded him of the time he tried fasting for a couple of days, only to succumb to the delicious food he encountered one evening in the kitchen. He had been so starved, that anything he offered his stomach tasted like the best thing he had ever eaten before. This was that same sensation, only Axel wasn't food, and Roxas wasn't purposely starving himself.

Inhaling large quantities of air to replenish his lungs, he admired the sweet scent that was purely _Axel_, and dug his nose into the inviting chest, his eyes closing of their own accord. He felt extremely tired now, the fear that had made him wide-eyed and afraid had been sucked out of him by Axel's soothing fingers curling through his hair.

Had he continued on his train of thought about how wonderful Axel was, he would have entirely missed the conversation going on above him.

"—belongs to me! That life was mine!"

"You're delusional if you think it's going to work out that way. That was your own doing," Axel's eyes were narrowed so far in to slits that Roxas could barely make out the dark green hues.

The aura that the vampire radiated was so intense, and powerful, and he knew now why people could be so intimidated by these creatures. They were deadly, creatures of the night that stealthily took their prey with little notice. If Roxas didn't feel so secure in the arms of the redhead, he was sure he'd be a crumpled heap on the floor, begging for his life right now. He shook his head quickly, trying to wash away the ridiculous image from his mind.

Axel must have felt his movement and glanced down at him, worry apparent on his beautiful face.

"Demyx," he called softly, his eyes never leaving Roxas.

"Yeah?" A hesitant voice from behind him replied. Roxas wanted to look back, but the trance he was in, staring at Axel, was not something he was going to give up.

It wasn't until he felt cold fingers grabbed him by the sides did he look away. Axel released his hold on him, and surrendered Roxas to this new figure that was hopefully not a threat. The man hoisted Roxas up, holding him like someone would hold a child, and it was actually rather uncomfortable. He wasn't some little kid! Why was this man even taking him away?

A trip up the stairs, and a warm room later, Roxas was sitting in one of the plush couches he had seen around the house. It was every bit as comfortable as it looked, and he was very pleased to find out this new information.

The man, a tall, cheerful looking guy with dirty blond hair was staring at him curiously, brows furrowed as he watched Roxas. It was a bit disconcerting to be observed so intently.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Axel asked me to," he replied obviously. Though Roxas didn't actually remember hearing that request from Axel's lips, he gave Demyx the benefit of the doubt. After all, Axel wouldn't let Demyx run away with him.

…At least he hoped so.

"Why?"

Demyx chuckled darkly. "Because he obviously needed to talk to Xion."

"Xion?"

"She was the girl in there, the one who attacked you."

Roxas nodded, though he couldn't put a face to the name. So her name was Xion, she was a vampire, and apparently Roxas had done something to anger her. "Why did she want to hurt me?" He asked, figuring it easier to ask Demyx straight out than come up with his own twisted ideas on the situation.

But his companion didn't answer for quite some time. He remained still, looking over at Roxas with an inquisitive eye.

"It's amazing," he finally replied in wonder, his face inching closer to Roxas as though he were inspecting something, his eyes squinted. "Everyone thought you were a goner. But you're right here!"

"Everyone thought I was…dead?" What the heck was this guy on about? Roxas had never been put into a life-threatening situation until he met Axel! "What do you mean?"

Eyes wider than before, Demyx gave him a calculating look, something Roxas was wondering if he was practicing for the hell of it, or if he was normally this questioning. He wasn't prepared for the laugh and slight shaking of the Demyx's head, his hair falling out of place at the sides.

"You don't remember anything." It was a statement, and Roxas could only nod his head in confirmation. "Oh, this is too rich. I mean, we figured there were some setbacks, but _wow_."

Sighing in frustration, Roxas angrily asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. If Axel hasn't spoken to you about it, then it shouldn't be my duty to."

Roxas wanted to wipe that cheeky grin off his face, or punch out a few of those sparkly white sharp teeth. Thankfully for Demyx, Axel chose that time to rush into the room, his arms pulling Roxas out of the chair and into his arms faster than was humanly possible.

"Are you alright?" He murmured into Roxas' sandy colored hair. A sigh of relief blew across Roxas' neck once he had nodded that he was alright, and a tingly sensations spread through him.

Slowly and hesitantly, as though he didn't want to let Roxas go, Axel lowered the younger male back onto the couch and sat beside him. Roxas watched him carefully, wondering how to go about asking Axel all the questions he suddenly had now, thanks to—

Whipping his head around, he realized that Demyx must have snuck out sometime during the short exchange between he and Axel. This action seemed to alarm Axel, and the redhead probably suspected he was still afraid that Xion was around, waiting to attack. He slid his palm against Roxas' cheek, turning his face back around. Deep green hues were staring at him worriedly, and he wanted to correct Axel, to let him know he wasn't that afraid of Xion for some reason, but he decided to let it go. After all, if it meant finally being able to see the vampire, and be touched by him, then he'd throw himself in Xion's way every day.

"Don't worry, nobody's going to come after you. Not while I'm around."

The gentle caress against his cheek turned into a stroke along his neck and the worried expression on Axel's face morphed into one of complete adoration. His heart seemed to jolt to like a car engine that roared to life, and Axel was the key to starting the ignition.

School did not prepare Roxas for what his overly hormonal teenage body would do when given a situation such as this, after a week of sexual repression.

Axel's cool fingertips sliding slowly along his neck in an up-down pattern triggered something deep in his stomach, and without thinking his actions through, he leaned forward quickly.

As though the vampire hadn't expected it (though Roxas knew that his actions were much slower than that of a vampires, and Axel _had _to have known what was going to happen), he remained still and unresponsive, feigning shock, Roxas was sure. The false shock from Axel, and the lack of reaction only spurred him on.

Defiance was pouring through him like a warm drink, invoking this new sexually confident persona he had, hidden way beneath the shy and inexperienced boy that he normally showed. It was liberating, scary, and so very fun.

Pulling his head back a few inches, he stared at Axel, so close that everything but his eyes, tattoos, and the bridge of his nose was blurry or not visible. Though he expected to find legitimate surprise, since Roxas sure as hell felt surprised himself, those dazzling eyes held nothing but mirth and lust. He pushed away from the redhead some more, a puzzled look now drawing over his own features, and he stared scrutinizing at Axel to make sure that this was really him.

Spiky red hair, check. Intense green eyes, check. Pale skin and sharp teeth, check.

Before he could think more on the matter, he was pinned to the seat of the couch, Axel's body pressed flat against his.

He couldn't stop the grin from making its way to his lips, and Axel seemed determined to kiss it off. Not wanting to be the one to lose, Roxas fought back with his tongue, swirling it around Axel's and sucking on it enticingly. A low sound traveled through Axel and into Roxas, bringing with it a heat that burned his body wherever Axel touched. Surely he would catch on fire eventually, but for now it only aroused him even more.

Using all of the power he could muster up, which he knew wouldn't be enough to honestly go against a vampire, he attempted to switch their positions. The vampire was either too lost in Roxas' mouth, or decided to humor him, because he found himself sitting on top of Axel's stomach a few seconds later, a victorious smile forcing him to part from Axel's mouth.

Like he had seen a few times before, the green of Axel's eyes were bright and swirling. It was beautiful and breathtaking, something he was sure should be classified as a wonder of the world. Those expressive eyes drew him in, and he placed a soft kiss against Axel's dark pink lips, his hands sliding along the smooth skin of the vampire's neck.

Leaning up into the kiss, Axel slid his hands around Roxas' hips, slowly making their trip up the lithe body above him underneath the layers of clothes the smaller man wore. The feeling of Axel's fingers ghosting across his back brought back that assertive being inside of him, and he turned his head, choosing to put his lips to good use and kiss a trail down the distinct jawbone, and along the exquisite neck. His skin was surprisingly soft, and Roxas decided to test a theory.

Opening his mouth, he slipped his tongue out to taste the flesh, drawing a shudder from the vampire beneath him. However, he didn't stop there, and his lips closed over the skin, sucking and nipping marks as he went. So far, it seemed to go as he expected, and Axel was obviously aroused. Taking it another step further, Roxas pulled back to stare at the skin, marked lightly with little reddish marks, before he chose his spot and leaned down to sink his teeth into the harder-than-human skin.

He didn't expect to actually pierce the skin, so when the most he did was cause deep indentations of his teeth and an excitingly loud moan of his name from Axel, he was pleased beyond belief. It seemed that the neck biting could go both ways, since the redhead seemed to have enjoyed it.

Fingers curled through his hair, tugging his head upwards quickly, albeit a little painfully, and he took notice of the glazed look that was covering Axel's vivid eyes. His head was pushed down and their lips came together in a rough, desperate kiss.

The emotions pouring through Axel's mouth was intense, and he loved it. Keeping their lips connected and steamy kiss intact, Roxas scooted his body lower down Axel's body. When his denim-covered erection brushed against the bulge in Axel's pants, he ceased all movements, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.

Slowly, carefully, he felt cold fingers on his hips, holding them in place. Opening his eyes, his lips no longer connected to Axel's, he stared at the other man in silence, waiting for the next move.

Pushing Roxas' hips down, Axel arched his body up and they met in glorious contact that was only lessened by the material blocking them from actually touching. Roxas wasn't sure, nor did he care, who moaned first, but when Axel continued to repeat the motion, he couldn't stop the loud panting and constant noises leaving his mouth.

It didn't matter if they were embarrassing, if Axel didn't mind (and he was sure he didn't, seeing as he was just as vocal), then he saw no problem.

After several long seconds of this torturously delicious sensation, Roxas decided he wanted _more._ He wanted to feel Axel's skin pressed tightly against his, he needed that contact. Fumbling hands moved to Axel's shirt, hastily undoing the buttons. With each button that unhooked, his lips kissed the toned, smooth chest. It seemed like forever until Roxas had finally finished with the last button, and he spread the shirt open wide, revealing that milky white body beneath it.

"Axel," Roxas' voice was breathless. He had no reasoning for why he called out to Axel, he just felt like it was the thing to do. They hadn't spoken since things got heated, not including the few times Axel had murmured his name in a moan. Was that normal?

Sensing the change in the mood around them, Axel shifted into a sitting position, Roxas still residing in his lap, but being careful not to move around too much.

"You okay, Roxas?"

He nodded slowly, tilting his head towards Axel's. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was practically dripping with honey. The care with which Axel cradled his head, and slowly moved his lips against Roxas' seemed so much like most of the kisses they had shared at first, timid and careful. It was perfect, and at the same time somewhat sad. These mixed feelings inside of him were becoming very frustrating for him to handle, and Roxas had to pull away, resignedly resting his forehead on Axel's.

"Roxas, I know you don't remember," Axel whispered, the sweet aroma of his breath filling his nostrils and gliding across his face. "There are some memories I can't bring back for you, memories that were not hidden by my control."

The tone Axel spoke with was so dejected. Roxas wove his fingers into the silky red hair, hoping to soothe the pain that he knew Axel probably carried.

"I want you to remember, Roxas, so badly. You don't know how much I miss you, how much I miss the way things used to be."

"Then help me remember," he replied, just as quietly. "Do to me now, what you used to do to me then."

"Things were different then, we were under different circumstances."

"I don't care, try."

Axel watched him carefully, trying to find any trace of doubt, he was sure. But there was none. This was something Roxas wanted, he was certain of it. Perhaps if Axel tried to recreate certain things, it would prompt some sort of recollection inside of his mind.

Pulling him closer by pushing on the back of his neck, Axel started another session of heavy, intense kissing that made Roxas' body tingle, and limbs go weak. That part of him that had been so assertive and self-confident was still there, but now only a low hum of what it used to be. He was back now, the eighteen year-old who was unsure and inexperienced. But as long as Axel was willing to walk him through this—he took Axel's actions as a yes—then he had hope. This would all work out; it _had_ to, because Roxas was not going stop trying until he had his memories back.

* * *

-

* * *

**I've done a sex cliffhanger before, and probably disappointed some of you by the lack of sex in the chapter afterwards.. xD But if you keep checking back for the next chapter, you might actually get to see some! Though I must warn you, my sex scenes are probably crap. Hahaha... **

**Do you guys ever post your fanfictions anywhere else? I'm thinking I might try another site, as well, in case this whole thing with ffnet happens again. **

**As always...**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, or make a profit off of this. Especially Naminé, Roxas, Axel, or vampires. Though if I did, this would be what they would do...

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, sexual scenes, foul language.

**Notes and such:** Sorry... That's all I have to say.

* * *

-

* * *

Of all the feelings Roxas had experienced, carnal lust had never been one he could have added to his list. It was such an intense emotion that overcame him, as he stared up at Axel, those eyes swimming in that all-too-familiar way. The lust covered his vision in a foggy haze, and he was sure that had anyone been watching, the way his body was writhing beneath the redheads would have been highly embarrassing to watch.

But he was far beyond the point of embarrassment, and there was no chance of redemption for Roxas as he jumped cold-turkey into the icy pools of eroticism.

He must have done something right in a past life, he figured. Axel was quite obviously a magical being sent here from someone higher-up, specifically for him, to show Roxas such pleasure that he hadn't even known _existed_. There was no other explanation he was willing to believe.

With every flick, suck, and pinch of his nipples that Axel performed, a whimpering whine poured from his throat, coating every half-sentence with desire. The sounds he got in return from his partner flooded his mind, a giant wave hitting him and rendering him useless to all coherency, and the only sounds his ears were attuned to were those grunts and moans that made his body shudder.

_Kisses trailed down his stomach slowly, the lips soft and perfect against his skin that was both overheated and cold at the same time, bringing with them sharp fingernails that grazed lightly along his stomach, causing his muscles to flex, and his lungs to fill with excess air. The action, if possible, aroused him even more, and add to that the wonderful things Axel was doing with his tongue and Roxas nearly came with a buck of his hips._

"_Hold your horses, Rox," the redhead grinned smugly, sliding up the smaller boy's body to plant a purposely wet kiss on Roxas' cheek. "I know how hot and bothered you get when I do that, but save some for the main show, will ya?" The cocky voice in his ear was both enticing and irksome._

"Then get on with it, or I'll finish myself off, Ax," Roxas replied, though not as he had felt compelled to say it in his mind. Instead of the joking, confident voice he knew he should have said it with with, there was a confused lilt to his speech and it dragged out slowly, ruining the humorous effect it was supposed to have. Axel paused in his return to Roxas' neck, his lips pursing against the warmed flesh, and he lifted himself up to stare down into the wide blue eyes.

The heavy thumping of his pulse was slowly becoming more prominent in his head, irritating it in much the same way it had when he had remembered the other time he had been with Axel. Had he just recovered part of a memory? Axel must have wondered that as well, and he tried to push his mind more.

"Sex is always the answer, not masturbation," the redhead answered quietly, though having that same arrogant and joking tone.

Searching his mind for what his answer should have been, Roxas had to draw a blank because the pounding continued to grow worse with each second and he couldn't help but wince at the headache he had accumulated. Seeming to sense this, Axel leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses on both of his temples, before moving to his lips.

"It's a start," he murmured, and Roxas nodded, his headache diminishing much slower than it had arrived.

A wet, but confident tongue peeked out from Axel's lips to delve into Roxas' mouth, something which he could never complain about. Axel had been his first _real_ kiss. Yeah, he had kissed a couple girls here and there, but they never lasted longer than a couple seconds, and never involved tongue. Despite his lack of honest experience, he felt like he had done this before, and the motions and movements just sort of _happened._

Just like he sort of _happened_ to pull Axel closer, an act that _happened_ to make their erections rub harshly together. The redhead released a low moan, pulling away to stare down at Roxas' as he slid a cool hand down between them.

They had been naked, something Axel had completed in a matter of seconds earlier, and he had taken full advantage of that, sliding his body against Roxas' sensually. "Roxas, I want to—" the sultry voice in his ear cut off as Roxas decided to participate a little more in the action going on between their lower bodies. He wanted to give the redhead just as much pleasure as he was receiving, if not more. Being a writhing mess beneath him would not put him on the path, he was sure, no matter how inviting the situation seemed.

"Yes, go ahead." His voice came out in a shaky whisper, betraying the absolute certainty he had about giving himself to Axel. That was what was coming, he knew it, could feel it with every sense of him. Sex was the next step, and he would embrace it with open and welcoming arms, even if his body was still catching up.

Nearly glowing green eyes bored into his blue ones, holding his gaze for several long drawn out seconds. It was with surprise that Roxas realized Axel had actually been moving the whole time, slowly and sneakily, but assuredly. Fingers that had once been occupied with his stiff member were now languidly massaging the unusually sensitive skin around Roxas' hole. Axel was distracting him everywhere, the slow ministrations along that hidden flesh, the sweet smell of his vampire, the taste still lingering on his tongue and teeth. More importantly, those piercing hues that were searching him, delving into his soul, fishing around for something deeper inside of Roxas that he couldn't offer with words or touches.

A slick finger slid into him with ease—Roxas stopped questioning the vampire's ability to find and apply any sort of lubrication so quickly—and the intrusion was only that. He had been expecting pain, perhaps discomfort, _anything. _But all he could do was gasp at how cold Axel's fingers were, the drop in temperature seeming drastic to the excited skin around the digit. A second finger had Roxas whimpering softly into his palm, the appendage being used to attempt to block the pitiful sounds of satisfaction.

With deliberate slowness Axel moved his lips to the nearly healed skin of Roxas' neck. His tongue slid out to caress the flesh languidly as he continued to work his fingers, preparing the blond thoroughly. If Roxas' body wasn't trembling before, it sure was now. He could sense the way the soft lips parted and the protruding fangs took their spot, at the same time he felt the fingers leave him to be replaced with something bigger and rounder at his entrance. The anticipation was making his stomach twist uncomfortably, and for a hesitant moment he wanted to stop Axel, to tell him that maybe he wasn't ready for this and the moment was confusing him.

But then Axel moved so swiftly and graceful that Roxas couldn't concentrate on anything more but the intense pleasure and pain that shot through his body.

His body was being taken in more than one way, wholly and completely by the vampire. The sound that came from him was a strangled sort of moan, one that was produced from the desire to hiss out in discomfort and, well, just plain desire. Thankfully, Axel didn't move right away, letting him get accustomed to the foreign feeling of having someone—_A vampire_—inside of him.

Idly, he could sense the light touches across his stomach and chest, cool hands roaming the body they had just claimed in a sort of victory lap, but Roxas couldn't really pay much attention to anything else, because Axel decided that the few seconds he had waited was long enough of a time for adjustment. Roxas gasped loudly, his hips shifting automatically as he instinctively tried to squirm away from the stinging that shot through him from the retracting movement of Axel inside of him.

Understanding that the blond was not feeling so well physically, the redhead began to suck on Roxas' neck, the blood pooling into his mouth more forcefully unlike the gentle trickle it had been before. His tongue twisted around the savory taste, and Roxas let out a shaky breath. The craving for _more_ was quickly rising within the younger male, much like it always did when Axel drew his blood like this.

No wonder everyone considered vampires to be sexual beings. In the books he had read growing up, there was always some poor woman who was lured in by the vampire, or fell for one, and once they had been bitten the yearning for physical contact often led to sex.

However, in those stories the women always died…

But Roxas was no woman, and he had faith that Axel wouldn't kill him.

After a particularly vigorous suck, Roxas' hips twitched up of their own accord, bringing Axel back into him quicker than he had yet to, producing along with it another surge of pain that was drastically a lot less intense than the first. The vampire groaned, his mouth pulling away from Roxas' neck to bury his face against his shoulder instead. Hands that had formerly been roaming his body were now gripping his hips tightly, almost enough to bruise.

"Roxas," Axel whispered huskily. "If you're going to insist on doing that, I can't guarantee I'll be able to hold back and go slow for you."

"Maybe I don't want it slow," he replied boldly, feeling that other part of him rising to the surface. Maybe he was bipolar, and Axel had awoken his other persona, a confident and cocky Roxas that he created to appease the vampire's sorrow. It seemed unlikely, but that's the only explanation he could think of as reasoning for the sudden change in attitude he was experiencing tonight. Would it be permanent?

Axel laughed at that, the sound twinkling in the air like fireflies he wanted to keep and save for when it was dark. It wasn't his fault that his heart soared at the sound, really. To know that he was the one who was able to make this beautiful vampire create a sound of joy, well, who would be able to keep their heart intact?

"I don't want to break you." It was said so softly into his skin that he was sure Axel hadn't meant for him to hear it. If he wasn't so hyperaware of anything, he probably wouldn't have.

Choosing to not respond, he pried the pale face away from his shoulder to stare into the intoxicating eyes. Axel was giving him that look again, the one that he was never sure how to react to because he knew that it meant so much more than just a look. With deliberate slowness, he tilted his head up, eyes closing, to press a delicate kiss on the tinted lips. Any other person would probably cringe or gag at the thought of kissing someone who was drinking _their_ blood, but Roxas was a little embarrassed to admit it turned him on. The coppery tang when Axel opened his mouth to delve his tongue into Roxas' mouth was so unique, like a combination of them both that was more intense than what he was sure normal people experienced.

Now that he had the redhead—and himself, he'll admit—thoroughly distracted, he slipped his arms around the cool neck and moved his hips little by little. He heard Axel groan into his mouth and could practically feel the vibrations through his body. After a couple of times of forcing Axel to move in and out of him, the vampire took things into his own hands and held Roxas still.

The hands that were holding his hips in a firm hold were lessened to only one hand. The other, more sneaky than Roxas gave it credit for, was now circled carefully over his arousal. It surprised him, but it felt so good he didn't really mind. Low, breathy moans were nothing compared to the vocal sound he permitted when he felt his whole body shudder, and his toes curl with delight as Axel brushed against a _spot_ inside of him.

"Axel," his half-whimper, half-moan sounded more like him in the morning when he was gurgling mouthwash than anything remotely sexual. If not for the tingly sensations overriding his body and mind, he didn't think he could have stared at the redhead with such a straight face. Well, as much of a straight face as he could have when he was biting down harshly on his lip, his back arching off the bed dramatically. "What was that?"

Instead of answering him, the vampire only responded physically, performing the action again, but more leisurely, drawing out the pleasure as Roxas howled loudly in satisfaction.

Hell, if this was why everyone liked sex so much, he was beginning to see the appeal.

It wasn't long before he felt the building of pressure low in his belly, waiting for release from its prison, with Axel pumping in an out of him in a rhythm that fit them together perfectly. He was gentle enough with Roxas, but not overly so that he left the blond restless and wanting. Everything combined with the distinct pain he could feel in his neck that signified the vampire was feeding again sent his mind into overdrive. The rush of _everything_ flooding his body, the low rumble of Axel's vocal climax against his neck, and the blood spilling into his vampire's mouth in short but quick successions gave; it was all too much for him.

Everything seemed so surreal, and it was as if he was going through this all in slow motion, not reality, but not false either. That was what his life was in this moment, and this new high he was experiencing was too intense for someone like Roxas, who was barely an adult who'd had his life changed immeasurably.

This was too much for Roxas, who was only so _human_.

* * *

_He sighed, staring forlornly at the dark black sky, the stars twinkling at him mockingly in return. "I wish we could see the sky during the day," the breath expelled from his mouth clouded in the air as a result of the cold. _

_A snort to his left took his attention away from the lights in the sky. "If you've seen it once, that's all you need. If I recall correctly, you've had 16 years worth of daylight."_

"_You know what I mean, Ax." _

_He watched the redhead recline against the side of the house, his arms being used as a pillow. Axel seemed to always find comfort in that position, though it always looked like he was leaving himself open to attack—vulnerable._

"_I just would have liked to take you to Twilight Town for a day," he sighed._

"_Where you grew up?" _

_He nodded, though his companion's eyes were firmly shut. "Yeah. There was a place called Sunset Terrace where it was said that the sunset looked most amazing."_

"_Did you ever see it?"_

"_No, it was a place for lovers. I never had one," a pause. "I would have liked to experience it once, with you. I'm sure it would have been magical."_

_Axel remained still for several long minutes, the silence comfortable—always comfortable—between them. The only response he received was a perked eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes, pushing the other in annoyance._

"_You think it's stupid."_

"_That's not it, you big sap," Axel murmured smoothly into his ear as thin fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him against the lightly muscled body beneath the light blue shirt. Arms slid around his waist, and he instinctively curled into the body, his hand resting against the soft skin of Axel's chest. "I just don't believe in magic."_

_He laughed out at that, his face burying in Axel's shoulder as he tried to regain his composure._

"_Now you think I'm stupid," was the indignant huff from his partner._

"_You just have weird beliefs," he grinned. A rough poke in the side that he was intent on complaining about was long forgotten when Axel kissed him, and he could practically taste the sugar from how sweet it was._

"_I believe in you, Rox," Axel murmured against his lips, deep green eyes boring into his own. "I believe in us."_

"_Now who's being a big sap?" Roxas chuckled, his fingers sliding along Axel's jawbone affectionately. "And good, I'm glad. Because I hope you know you're stuck with me. For now, for always."_

_Axel stared at him in mock horror, and Roxas rolled his eyes again, nudging the redhead with his shoulder. "Always," he whispered into Roxas' hair, pressing a chaste kiss in its wake._

* * *

Waking up to a moonlight filled room in a comfy bed with strong arms holding him close was more perfect than Roxas could have imagined.

Only, the memories of last night and the knowledge that he had passed out _again_ when Axel and he performed anything sexual made his cheeks heat up. But he and Axel hadn't just done "anything sexual", they had actually had sex, something Roxas could honestly say he had never thought he would do. Of course he knew he'd have to do it someday, but it was never something he fantasized about or tried to pursue. Maybe he was just odd, which would explain his uncanny fainting spells a little.

"You faint far too often to be normal," was the sleepy reply, as though Axel had been reading his mind.

"I don't know why, I'm pretty sure I've never fainted before in my life, until I met you."

That melodic laughter rang in his ears again, and he shifted his body so that he could rest his head on his palm as he looked down at the vampire. Axel moved as well, relaxing his head against his arms behind his head on the pillow, and watched him serenely, a lazy smile on his face. He looked the epitome of comfortable, and Roxas couldn't help but smile in return.

"What time is it?"

"Too late and too early for you to be awake."

Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well I guess I should just go back to sleep then," he announced dramatically before pretending to be asleep. He felt Axel pull him closer, and his stomach fluttered when he realized how well they fit against each other.

"Last night was—"

"Magical," Roxas blurted out, interrupting anything Axel was going to say.

He could feel Axel stiffen slightly, and he glanced up, wondering if maybe Axel didn't find the whole experience quite as wonderful as he did. Brows furrowed and his gaze questioning, Axel stared down at him in obvious surprise. His voice was soft as he whispered, "Magical?"

For a moment Roxas wasn't sure if he was supposed to respond. Had he said something wrong? He vocalized his fear, and Axel's features immediately softened.

"No, you're absolutely right. It was very 'magical'," he murmured as he placed a kiss against Roxas' forehead.

Axel seemed to hold him tighter after that. Though he enjoyed very much being surrounded by that enthralling scent and body, he couldn't help but feel like the whole atmosphere had changed from playful and lovely, to precious and careful.

* * *

"Hello?" Roxas flipped his phone open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Roxas, honey," his mother cooed from the other line. Something about her tone made him feel uneasy and he gulped unintentionally before responding. "I was thinking you should invite Naminé over for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Well why not? I mean you're over there every day, I figured it would be nice meeting your girlfriend!"

_Girlfriend? Is that what she really thinks?_

Of course she would think that. Roxas had never given her details about why he went to Naminé's or what they did, only that he stayed there late and visited far too frequently. But he couldn't exactly tell her he was sleeping with the vampire who lived in Naminé's house, and was significantly older than him by hundreds of years.

_Great dinner table conversation, I'm sure._

"Mom, she's probably busy. Plus she won't want to come to dinner with us."

"Why not?" His mother sulked, and he could tell she was already jumping to the conclusion that Naminé didn't like his family, or mother, or something equally untrue.

"I'll ask, but I make no guarantees!"

Her somber mood broke instantly, and she made a pleased sound into the receiver. "Okay dear, do your best! Be here at five-thirty! Love you!"

"Love you, too," he sighed, snapping his phone shut.

"Was that your mother?"Naminé poked her head out from behind her sketchpad to watch him. He nodded and she smiled, setting the thick pad on the table in front of her. Though she didn't verbally ask the question, Roxas could tell she was waiting for a recap of what was said on the phone.

"She wants you to come over for dinner tonight."

"It would be nice to not have to cook."

Since she had agreed so readily to the dinner request, Roxas tried to dissuade her by adding in something he hoped would work. "She thinks you're my girlfriend."

"You shouldn't lie to your mother," she frowned.

"I never told her you were, she just never let me say otherwise."

"Keeping the truth from someone is just as bad as telling a lie."

"Well I'll tell her tonight."Naminé didn't respond, but gave Roxas a look that clearly meant he better do as he said or else.

When he woke up for the second time this morning, he had been alone, and the sun had been shining brightly in his face, and filled up the room with authentic light. Before he met Axel, Roxas probably would have considered it a great day and headed off right away to meet his friends and play in the sun. Without Axel around though, he could only glare scornfully at the sun, knowing that it was the only reason his Godly redhead wasn't with him.

On his way downstairs, he had run into Naminé who had insisted he eat lunch with her, since he had already woken up too late for breakfast. His stomach always being the one to decide on whether food was a good idea at the time or not had agreed favorably and Roxas willingly, albeit a little morosely, followed her to the dining room.

Feeling a little guilty that he hadn't spent any time with her the day before, what with the incident with Xion, and then the incredible night with Axel, he decided that he would spend some of his day with the fair-haired girl. Naminé had never been too big on showing much emotion aside from the basic ones, and even those were subdued, so when she gave him a broad smile and hurriedly pulled him by the hand into her drawing room, he knew he had done the right thing. He could always spend the rest of his day and night with Axel, but for now he would keep Naminé company.

He kind of felt sorry for her, in a way that someone feels sorry for a puppy that gets separated from its mother. She had no family that Roxas knew of, and her only company was a vampire that had been ready to kill her. School was never something they talked about, except for when Roxas brought up his school life, so he was positive she spent all of her time indoors, except for the occasional grocery run. With only one person to feed, she probably didn't have to go often.

"Naminé?"

She had resumed her drawing, a picture with a dark-haired girl in a black outfit, and a glowing bottle or something, and looked up when her name was called. "Yes, Roxas?"

"What do you do every day?"

Her gaze turned confused, and she looked around her room obviously, as if there was anything else she would be doing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he hesitated, wondering if he was being rude by prying. "Don't you go outside, or have friends you hang out with? Do you spend all your time in here?" An awkward silence filled the room, to Roxas at least. She remained quiet, not quite sure how to answer, until she gave a small shake of her head.

"I've been homeschooled since I was a little girl, so I never really got to understand how people socialize with one another in an informal way. Friends were never really an option, because I was teased a lot growing up by the peers I _did_ know, for trivial things. I've just never really seen the need to go outside, other than for apparent reasons, like grocery shopping, or if it's for art. I have everything I need in here." She nodded resolutely to herself and returned to her drawing, the colored pencil scratching against the thick paper.

Thankfully the awkwardness between them after that didn't last long, and they drew in a companionable quiet. It's not that Roxas was actually good at drawing, but when he was around Naminé he felt more creative, and would end up doodling something or other, so Naminé had graciously given him one of her unused books.

Time seemed to pass quickly, and before long it was already five in the afternoon. Hurriedly, they put their things away and headed towards the door under the stairs that led to the underground rooms where the sunlight couldn't reach.

Naminé chose to wait in the small living area while Roxas made his way to Axel's room. The lights were on, but Axel lay on the bed, appearing to be in a deep sleep. Smirking to himself, he ran across the wooden floor and pounced.

Unfortunately, with his vampire reflexes Axel was able to catch Roxas in midair. Those long slender fingers on Roxas' torso wiggled intentionally, and the blond squirmed in a pathetic attempt to free himself from the attack. "Don't — tickle — me!" He managed to get out through his gasps and laughter. The vampire obeyed, and instead settled for bending down to pull Roxas into a fervent kiss.

"I thought you would be here earlier."

Once he recovered from the blush and desire, he flashed Axel an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I felt bad for not spending time with Naminé yesterday, and then we lost track of time…"

"That's fine, at least I have you all to myself now," he nudged his nose into the crook of Roxas' neck, inhaling deeply.

"Actually," Roxas suppressed the urges coming into his mind now. His mother and Naminé were waiting for him, surely they wouldn't appreciate being stood up. "Naminé and I are going to my house right now. My mother invited her to dinner tonight."

Axel sat up, staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Why?"

"She, er, thinks Naminé's my girlfriend."

"Tch," Axel shook his head, staring off to the side of the room. "Where did she get a silly notion like that?"

Did he seriously not see how she could have come to that conclusion? "I do spend every day over here, Axel," he reasoned. "My mother doesn't know about you and I, or even that you exist. All she knows is that Naminé lives here, and that she's a girl. What else would she think?"

"Be careful," Axel warned suddenly.

"Axel, it's fine, I'm going to tell her that she's got it all wrong when we get there." Really, he didn't need to think of Naminé as competition, if that's what he was getting at.

"On your way there, be careful. It's still daylight, so I can't escort you guys. As you saw, I'm not the only vampire around here right now. Just go and come as quickly as you can, alright?"

He nodded, not seeing what the big deal was, since if he couldn't walk through the sun, then neither could the other vampires. This didn't seem to appease Axel, but he accepted it, bringing Roxas into a hug that was followed by a slow, drawn out kiss in what Roxas was sure was an attempt to bribe him to stay.

The fact that Axel couldn't go with him and Naminé seemed to really be bothering the redhead. After finally saying goodbye, he and Naminé left the mansion, the sun still in the sky and casting an orange glow on the Earth. Hopefully his mother didn't badger them too much about why they weren't dating, like he was anticipating. He might end up spilling about Axel, and that would only cause problems for them.

"Ready?" Naminé asked softly, her voice carried by the light breeze in the air.

"We don't really have a choice. I just hope she doesn't freak out on us too much."

The girl laughed quietly, but gave Roxas a knowing look, before grabbing his hand and leading the way through the woods.

* * *

-

* * *

**This chapter embarrasses me... **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Be Still My Heart (Thou Hast Known Worse Than This)

**Rating:** M FOR MATURE! I mean it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, or make a profit off of this. Especially Naminé, Roxas, Axel, or vampires. Though if I did, this would be what they would do...

**Warnings:** Male x Male interactions, if you know what I mean. Vampires, blood, sexual scenes, foul language.

**Notes and such:** I want to give a big thanks to batsuko mugenmo who really smacked some inspiration into me with her lovely review! Also to sana-chan9, who is just as lovely! If it seems to go kind of slow, still, that's because it just is. xD There are still some hurtles to jump over before things are revealed! We can't have Roxas being information overloaded! Well, more than he already has been.. But some big things will be happening in the next chapter! Dun dun dunnnnn!

* * *

-

* * *

The distressed look his mother was giving Roxas from across the table was putting his nerves on edge.

After deluding herself into thinking Naminé was his girlfriend, and that they were perfect for each other, she proceeded to spend her free time in between cooking to do the motherly thing and tell embarrassing stories about him. Thankfully for him, she had only started with the recently humiliating stories, and didn't have time to go into the baby stories, ones Roxas had no control over. From there, she questioned Naminé, asking about her parents, what she did to keep herself entertained during the long days.

She was pleased to know that Naminé was an artist, having been one herself growing up, and had made the none-too-subtle slip of, "It'll be nice to have another artist in the family." Roxas had finally cracked, deciding that had been the perfect time to interject.

"Mother, we're not dating!"

Her laughter died abruptly, and she stared at them both curiously. Naminé was smiling at her apologetically, but Roxas refused to look his mother in the eye, cowardly looking off to the side. There was a silence that filled the room, both awkward and confused.

"Oh," his mother said quietly. "Well I'm going to check on the food."

Needless to say she had been unhappy with him for springing the news on her so suddenly.

After a particularly forceful jab of her fork into her meat, Roxas sighed and gave his full attention to his mother, who had vigorously begun chewing the speared food. "I'm sorry, mom."

"You could have let me know before I went and embarrassed myself."

Roxas winced, the bite in her tone making the guilt rise up in his throat. He glanced at Naminé to his left, who was giving him that 'I told you so' look. If Axel were here, he would surely be giving him the same sort of look. Or maybe he'd be staring at Roxas in that hungry way he did when he was about to bite him.

The thought sent shivers up his spine as he visualized the vampire, sitting leisurely on the table beside Roxas' plate of food, his arms crossed over his chest. That chest that was so perfect, so smooth and muscled that it made Roxas' mouth water with just a look. If he concentrated enough, he could still feel the contours of Axel's body underneath his fingertips, his palms flaming as they remembered the way his cool skin made his body burn.

A cough brought him out of his imagination, and he stared dumbly at his mother who was watching him with raised eyebrows. How long had he been fantasizing? It couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

"Are you finished yet?"

His plate was only half empty—or half full if you were feeling optimistic—but he didn't think he could eat another bite with all the thoughts running through his head. Apparently his little daydream had gone on for far longer than he gave himself credit for, because both women had finished their food completely. Naminé was grinning at him secretively, and he knew that she could tell just what he had been thinking about.

With a light blush on his face, he stood up to help his mother carry the dishes into the kitchen. As he was picking up an empty plate that was placed in front of the unoccupied seat, he realized his father hadn't come home. _Must have been working late, as usual._

"I would have appreciated a little heads up, Roxas. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I bet your friend thinks I'm completely ignorant, and I bet she's even having a laugh right now, while I'm away," his mother lectured as he stood beside her next to the sink.

"Naminé wouldn't do that. And I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen to me." He knew he sounded like a child when he complained in that voice, but he honestly _had_ tried. Maybe not as hard as he could or should have, but he did nonetheless.

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

The question was so sudden and random, that Roxas could do nothing but blink at his mother. Once he had finally got himself together, he felt a spike of panic surge up in him. He didn't have a girlfriend, technically, but he had Axel. Hell, he didn't even think he was interested in girls.

Actually, he didn't really think he was interested in anyone but Axel. It's like his sex drive only responded to hot, redheaded, and vampire. Did that make him someone who was into necrophilia?

"No," he answered simply, deciding it best not to elaborate. It took him a few seconds to notice his mother giving him a scrutinizing gaze, and he stepped back in hesitation. "What?"

She took a while to respond, not letting her eyes ease up until she was satisfied. "You're gay."

Roxas could feel his mouth fall open, and his eyes bulge out. He looked ridiculous, staring at her in shock, and he was sure he could hear a quiet snicker from the dining room, but he didn't care about anything but the fact that his mother just accused him of something so _important._

"W-why do you say that?" He stuttered, not able to look away from her in surprise.

"I'm your mother," she said obviously. "I just know. Besides, you're no Hayner. So who is he?"

The clanking of dishes did nothing to clear the fog in his mind as he tried to reel in all the information his mother had just slapped him with. So she thought he was gay, and she knew he was crushing on someone. It made him wonder what else she had "Just known" while he was growing up. Well just because she guessed correctly, didn't mean he had to indulge her suspicions.

"What makes you think there's someone?"

She laughed, and Roxas automatically compared the sound to Axel's, noting the distinct lack of life he heard in it, which was ironic in itself. "I think I would know my own son," She placed her hands on her hips. "Out with it already. What's he like?"

The giddiness in her voice made Roxas unsure about divulging any information about Axel. Was it a good idea anyways? It's not like he was going to tell her he was involved with a vampire or anything, and she'd never meet Axel, so he didn't really see a problem. With a dramatized sigh, Roxas leaned against the counter and looked off to the side as he thought of what he'd say to his mother.

"He's really tall," _you're just really short. _His mother didn't have to say it; he could practically hear it floating in the air. "Really bright red hair, I think it's natural, but I'm not really sure. He's really pale, too. Doesn't get much sun, which I know you probably think is impossible here."

"Well now that I have a picture, what's he _like?"_

"He's perfect," he sighed dreamily, temporarily forgetting he was talking to his mother. He didn't notice the tender look she watched him with, before placing a hand on his shoulder and patting lightly.

"Well hopefully I get to meet Mr. Perfect soon."

Roxas gave an awkward laugh, before scuttling out of the kitchen to join Naminé in the living room that she had seen herself to. She smiled at his arrival, standing up to meet him.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"When you are," she nodded.

"I think the quicker we get out, the better. Especially before my dad gets here." Roxas reached for her hand, leading her over to the kitchen. Saying their farewell to his mother after several reassurances that he had enough clothes for tomorrow--and that _yes, _he would shower—they headed out through the door.

The sky was dark outside, the lights of the town illuminating the sidewalk for them to travel along. He released her hand once they were a safe distance from his home that he was confident his mother wouldn't come after them, begging them to stay for dessert or just to talk. He could practically feel his legs twitching, aching to run towards the Mansion as he did nearly every day. Rarely did he make his journey such a slow one since usually he was in much too big of a hurry to see Axel. However, with Naminé as a companion, his rushed feeling was still there, but not as great.

Their trip passed mostly in silence, neither one having any desire to talk, but to just enjoy the scenery. It gave Roxas time to collect his thoughts on some recent happenings.

Honestly, he still couldn't imagine that he had gone _all the way_ with Axel. Remembering it could make Roxas blush, and he felt his face heating lightly in response. It had been everything and nothing he expected. Sure, this morning he had felt incredibly sore and odd, but at the time he had been expecting a lot of pain, and little pleasure. Everything had gone the exact opposite, and the day after was so worth it.

It kind of seemed like his whole life was just put on pause until Axel came along, like all his emotional and physical needs were suddenly let out the emptying of a cage of birds all fluttering and everywhere. He never had any of these desires, these purely sexual wants that were coursing through him constantly now. Hopefully this would only be a short-term problem. People couldn't live a normal life with all _this_ floating around in their head, could they?

Being a guy was so frustrating. Girls probably didn't go through all this…

A firm hand on his back brought him out of his reverie, and he jumped in surprise, turning immediately in order to defend himself. Arms at the ready, he looked up at his "attacker" only to meet with amused green eyes.

"Hold it there, tiger. I'm only escorting you back to the Mansion. Wouldn't want anything happening to my two favorite people," Axel grinned, sending a wink to the both of them.

They had already made it to the woods, the cracking of twigs and leaves beneath his feet and the lack of streetlights giving it away. He could barely make out Naminé in the moonlight, but he could see her teeth, white and glinting with the shine from the sky, smiling widely as she was apparently happy to see their redheaded vampire companion. Naminé had yet to show Roxas anything near that beaming of a smile, and he wondered what it was about Axel meeting them outside that had her all excited.

_Maybe she likes him, too_, he frowned.

He really didn't want to have to compete with her for Axel's affection.

_Though I'm sure she hasn't had nearly as much affection as I've had._

…_Or has she?_

A sudden pang of jealousy spiked through him as he glanced from the redhead to the blond, carefully scrutinizing every shift of their bodies, each glance and smile, wondering if there was some hidden meeting behind them.

Naminé blinked three times. _Meet me at the foyer, midnight._

Axel grunted and rolled his eyes at whatever she had said. _Duh, we meet there every night._

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair. _Tonight will be special. I'll even wear that little—_

"Roxas!"

Snapping his head up, he blinked at Axel questioningly. "Uh, yeah?"

"We've been trying to get a move-on for ages! You've just been zonked out, staring at us all creepily." Axel scratched the back of his head, his eyebrows raised in half worry.

"Oh, sorry. We can go."

The way to the Mansion went much quicker than the trip to the woods, Roxas blaming Axel's long legs and vampire speed forcing him and Naminé to jog rather than walk.

As quickly as he had thought about it, Roxas concluded that his concern over Axel and Naminé's relationship prior to him hanging around was ridiculous. If they had in fact been together, it was none of his business. Affirming himself that way, he slid through the doors of the Mansion after Naminé, Axel securing the houses locks.

He first noticed many of the lights were on, and doors were left open, something that never occurred often when it was just the three of them. A loud laughter echoed from the room behind the stairs, and it was with trepidation that Roxas made his way towards the door, remembering the last time he was attacked during a similar situation. The low murmurs grew closer, and if he listened close enough he could even here a faint melody in the background.

"No one is going to attack you this time, I promise," Axel whispered into his ear from behind, startling Roxas so much that he gasps and whipped his body around defensively. He received a sad smile that only lasted a second before Axel nodded his head towards the open door, his red spikes bouncing with the action.

"I wasn't worried," he lied.

Axel chuckled and ran a hand through Roxas' hair, ruffling it gently into disarray. The chilly hand rested against his cheek, and he leaned into the touch, watching the vampire through his lashes. Axel stared at him for a long while, seemingly unsure of what to do. Not being patient enough to wait for an action from him, Roxas took initiative and reached a hand up to rest against Axel's neck as he slid up on his tip-toes. Thankfully Axel complied and met him halfway, their lips coming together slowly and hesitantly, more like a new couple than people who had been as physically intimate with each other as they had.

Tingles crawled along inside his stomach, but were short-lived when a voice called out to them. "Yo, lovebirds! Quit with the lip smackin' and get over here already!"

Roxas pulled away with a sigh, but was pulled back quickly into a tight hug, Axel's lips searching out his again in a quick, but passionate, kiss. His legs wobbled unsteadily for a few moments when Axel set him back down, and he was sent a mischievous grin as he was pulled into the room.

There were several people lounging around on the couches, some standing off to the side. Roxas wondered if they were all vampires, though he could tell right away by the lack of color in their skin, and the fact that they all looked like animated dolls, than people. He felt intimidated, being the odd one out and the only human in the room, seeing as Naminé had disappeared from their sight.

"Took you long enough, Axel. We were about to die from boredom," drawled one of the men reclined in one of the plush chairs in the corner. His hair was long and shaggy with a light brown color that, when moved, had a pink tint to it that made Roxas question if it was natural or if all vampires had some sort of hair-enhancing transformation.

"Axel's Escort Service ensures its passengers arrive to their destination safely, regardless of how long it takes," Demyx supplied. Roxas couldn't help but smile at that, imagining Axel driving people around like a limousine driver.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Axel led Roxas to an unoccupied spot next on one of the couches next to a blond man fingering a poker chip with his forefinger and thumb.

The man was inspecting him precariously, and a look around the room proved that all the other occupants were doing the same as well. From the man with the silvery hair covering half of his face, to the guy standing forebodingly across the room with scars on his face and gray streaks in his dark brown hair, they all studied him with a little bit of amazement. Uneasiness pricked him, as he was pulled into Axel's lap.

"Luxord, Xigbar, Marluxia, Zexion, and I'm sure you remember Demyx." Axel identified the men with a definitive point of his finger to each one, leaving no room for repeats.

"Um, nice to meet you guys. I'm Roxas."

Luxord, Zexion, and Demyx filled the room with their laughter, and Roxas sunk back against Axel. Was it wrong of him to introduce himself?

"We know who you are, Roxas," Luxord said from beside them.

"How?"

Everyone was silent. There seemed to be this unspoken agreement that if Axel hadn't talked about it, neither would they. Maybe Axel was the leader of this vampire gang. He nearly snorted out loud as he imagined Axel talking in an Italian accent, with a cigar in his mouth like the characters he'd seen in movies or shows.

Axel cleared his throat quietly, all thoughts of mob bosses cleared away.

"Before you lost your memories you used to be a part of our group. We've all known each other for a very long time."

"Then why can't you just let me remember? I thought you suppressed all my memories?"

"No," Axel shook his head, as Roxas twisted in the vampire's lap to watch him. "I didn't suppress _all _of your memories, only of the more recent ones from the past month."

_Month!?_ Roxas had studiously counted each day since he'd met the vampire, and his records only dated back two weeks, at most, if you incorporated the fragmented memories he had here and there. Certainly not as far as a whole month worth of days in the vampire's company. He chose to ignore this, for now.

"If you didn't, then who did?"

"We can't erase memories completely, it's not within our abilities," Zexion clarified from behind a thick leather-bound book. "We can cover them up in darkness, your brain overlooks it naturally, and if we see fit, we can clear the darkness and release the memories. Any vampire can do it, if they know what they're looking for. However, we have no control over what the brain and body choose to do."

It was something he had already heard from Naminé, but in greater detail, which he appreciated. "So you're saying _I_ got rid of my memories?"

"In a way." Roxas turned his head to see Marluxia, who had been silently observing them, stand up and pace the room. "Axel has informed us that you've been remembering things," he said slowly, and Roxas nodded in confirmation. "Are you sure these are actual memories? Could they, perhaps, be fantasies or wishful thinking?"

"No," he responded immediately, feeling his face heating familiarly. "They're memories, I'm sure. Axel can vouch for that."

"Well then I have a hypothesis."

Roxas realized after a couple seconds that Marluxia would not elaborate on his guesses. The curiosity was eating at him, but he knew better than to ask questions that would clearly not be answered while he was around. The vampires quickly fell into light conversation, and he could feel Axel's body relax underneath him. Unnoticed by Roxas, Naminé crept into the room and made her way over to the blond, offering him a cup of water and some snacks.

"I figured you might want something sweet, since we left your house so suddenly."

Roxas was broken out of his empty thoughts by the offer, and he gladly accepted a few cookies off of the plate. He grinned broadly before biting into it and chewing enthusiastically, reveling in the warmth and smoothness as it slid down his throat. "Mm, this is so good," he moaned, and Axel's arms wrapped tighter around his midsection.

"Ooh, cookies!"

Wiggling fingers blocked his vision of the cookies as Demyx reached over to grab a handful, tossing them into his mouth unabashedly. Roxas was astonished to see the cookie disappear effortlessly into the vampire's mouth, and the cookie eater seemed to notice, holding a cookie in midair with his mouth wide open.

"I didn't know vampires can eat food," he murmured timidly.

Axel laughed, the rumble low and vibrating against his back, Zexion joining in not much later. "Demyx is one of the few who still _enjoys_ human food."

"To vampires—the normal ones—regular food tastes dull and bland. It's a hassle to eat it, and we just have to regurgitate it later anyways, so there's no point to eating it."

Roxas turned to Zexion. "Then why does he eat it?"

"Because it's so _yummy,_" Demyx crooned, sliding a hand around Naminé's shoulders. He thanked her profusely for the treats once the plate was emptied, and she replied with a smile.

They hung out for hours, the time passing by quickly and slowly at the same time. Being around the vampires felt natural and they treated him as though he belonged with them. It was such a refreshing feeling, though there were awkward moments.

For instance when Demyx tried to wrestle with Roxas and ended up being thrown against the room by Axel who claimed he was far too fragile to be rough-housing with a vampire. As much as he hated to admit it, just being pushed to the ground by the older man had caused a very painful landing for him, and he mentally added yet another bruise to his list.

Maybe hanging around these vampires was beginning to get _dangerous_.

For the most part, everything was easy and comfortable, except for when he caught Xigbar staring at him cryptically. The man didn't talk much, and when he did it was never in jest. He was kind of creepy, standing there with those beady eyes that Roxas could practically feel on him from across the room.

Zexion, who had set his book precariously on the coffee table was spurring on Demyx in some sort of competition between the blond man and Marluxia, was quickly become someone Roxas liked. Though he seemed serious at first, he was actually rather quirky and tended to tease Demyx relentlessly, though there was always an affectionate hint to it all. Roxas wasn't normally known for his observational skills, but he could certainly tell there was something between the two. It made him wonder if any of the other vampires had significant others…

It wasn't as though they didn't have time to find one. But then again, they were in no rush, either.

A deep yawn from Roxas caught Axel's attention, and he felt a hand run through his hair slowly, almost like a pet to his head. He turned to the redhead, and was rewarded with a blinding smile. Sure, Roxas was more of a personal kind of guy, and he wasn't too big on public displays of affection, but when he was around Axel, all of his beliefs were thrown out the window. Without much thought for the reactions, he leaned over to press a needy kiss against Axel's willing mouth.

The sudden warmth that rushed through his body, consuming his stomach and heart in an aching burn that made him crave the other, was more intense than he had anticipated, and he pulled away breathlessly. He was too busy staring wide-eyed into Axel's swirling green eyes that he didn't take note of their company watching mutely the display that they found so fascinating.

"I'm taking Roxas to bed," Axel whispered, sure that the others would hear him perfectly regardless of the distance.

With a snort from Demyx, Axel scooped Roxas into his arms and led him through the door and up the stairs. They arrived in the same room as yesterday, and Roxas was set lightly on top of the bed, the sheets cooler than even Axel until his body warmed them up. Nimble fingers worked along Roxas' shirt, lifting it up over his head before moving down to his jeans, which came off with just as much ease.

His heart was pounding expectantly, and he felt the little bumps rise along his skin, wondering if Axel was stripping him for some late-night activities.

Axel's fingers moved much more quickly and assuredly on his own button-down shirt, almost moving too fast for Roxas to see. He scooted over, allowing more room in the bed for Axel to join, despite the fact that he took up little room on the spacious bed to begin with. The redhead did so, climbing in, unfortunately, with only his boxers on. The ripple of his muscles as he slid effortlessly next to Roxas was incredibly enticing, and he had half the mind to just lick the redhead.

_Snap out of it, Roxas! You're getting weird again!_

"It's nice to just hold you in my arms," Axel mumbled into Roxas' hair as he circled his arms around the blond, pulling him into a loose embrace. He 'Hm'ed in agreement and buried his nose against the sweet smelling skin of his vampire. The fatigue cradling him like the blankets around his shoulders made his mind go fuzzy with thoughts of Axel. He hadn't felt this tired earlier when they were with the rest of the vampires.

"Xion escaped."

It was said so softly that Roxas had to blink and think for a long while, wondering if he had dreamt it. "What?"

"The girl who attacked you last night, she got away sometime afterwards while I was with you, and they don't know where she has gone to."

"Where _would_ she go?"

Axel sighed, and after a long while continued. "The guys you met tonight were only half of the Organization we make up. There are thirteen of us, fourteen if you count Xion, but she's not really part of the group, she's more like a carry-on," the malice in his voice was poorly covered up, and Roxas shivered, wondering what Xion could have done to receive such hate from Axel. "There have been some rumors about what the other members of the Organization are up to, but nothings for certain yet. That's why the other guys are here. We've basically been split into two teams."

"What was the split caused by?"

"The other guys are searching for something—_hoping—_but we think they're making a foolish mistake by letting their desires get the better of them. It's all pointless really, but they have their heads stuck, and won't listen to reasoning. Xion's probably gone to them, since she'd do anything to get out of the skin of a vampire."

"You mean she wants to become a human again? Is that possible?"

The tender look Axel showed Roxas when he stared up in disbelief surprised him.

"Get some sleep, Rox. You look as tired as the dead."

If only he could _be_ the dead, like Axel, then they could spend more time like this, not having to worry about putting a limit on anything. But that's all just wishful thinking and fantasies. Marluxia might come barging in, asking questions.

* * *

"_They're corrupting you, Ax!"_

"_Calm down, would ya? Nobody's corrupting me."_

"_Of course you can't see it! You don't realize that all these ideas they have are brainwashing you," he shouted, hands fisting tightly at his sides. _

"_Don't be daft. I've been thinking this myself since before they even got wind of the rumors! I've wanted it for—since I met you."_

_He shook his head, his eyes directed pointedly to the gravel beneath them. He wouldn't let Axel get past him again, worming his hand around his heart and squeezing until he relented and let him have what he wanted. This time he wouldn't be a pushover. _

"_Come on, we'll just go and see for ourselves. If it's not there, we'll come back, I promise."_

"_Promise?"_

_The redhead nodded, an action assumed rather than seen. "No—Axel—I can't let you! It could be a trick. It's happened before, so don't give me that unbelieving look."_

_But Axel gave him that look anyways, that look that clearly said, 'yeah right'. And no matter how many times he averted his gaze, he found himself staring back into those pleading jade hues. Axel knew he had him so tightly wound around his finger that every little twitch and move had him bending to his will. It was painful sometimes, but in the end he would do anything for the redhead, even something as silly as going on a wild goose chase across the world._

"_I might be wrong, but if I'm not… Well, if I'm not, imagine the possibilities. We could actually do all the things we talk about. Walk around during the day just for the hell of it, be like normal people. Hell—we could even go to Sunset Terrace."_

_He didn't protest that it all sounded wonderful. As corny and cliché as it sounded, they could have _that_ life, the one that was only whispered in intimate moments when they felt the need to be unusually romantic. But it was something they imagined together, not something they were determined to see become a reality. Until now, the possibility had never even occurred to him._

_But if Axel believed they could do it, that they could successfully acquire this new life, then who was he to deter that drive?_

_With a conquered sigh, he nodded, immediately feeling the bone-crushing hug and the powerful kiss. And all he could do was close his eyes, kiss back, and hope they succeed. _

_

* * *

_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

**So those little bits in _italics_ were actually parts I had been thinking of making a prequel with. I actually had the whole prequel planned out first (back then it was actually the main story!), and had intended to write it all out, when I ended up writing the first chapter of this, heh…**

**I still think about writing it, though. But I'm not sure if anyone would even be interested in a prequel, or if just putting inserts of it into this story would be a better choice.**

**Woo! Big talk, when I'm not even done with this story! I shouldn't get ahead of myself. xD**

**Please review! It really does drive me to write more(AND FASTER!), especially at times like this when my schoolwork is-a stackin' and tests are-a comin'. Every little bit helps. C:**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


End file.
